Seducing My Sensei Teacher
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a teacher with a bunch of reckless kids: what's even worse, they're teenagers that are all older than her. Due to her high IQ, and test scores she was sent to college at an early age. Ikuto is a reckless student;full summary inside! DISCONTINUED ON THIS ACCOUNT. NEW STORY IS ON TSUKIXDYOMI, I will rewrite it, because I'm not satisfied with this one...
1. Amu Hinamori Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. The plot is

similar to the Gokusen, or whatever it's called: I don't own that.

Summary: Amu Hinamori is a teacher with a bunch of reckless kids: what's even

worse, they're teenagers that are all older than her. Due to her high IQ, and

test scores she was sent to college at an early age and graduated at the mere

age of sixteen. Now she's a new teacher at Seiyo High School and has to deal

with a class filled with rowdy boys. Will Amu be able to handle them, or will

the class clown: Ikuto Tsukiyomi do everything he can to get this new teacher

out of the school? What sorts of things will he try? Lemon (; !

Note to the Readers: I will continue with the story: With Her Support once I

overcome this terrible writer's block.

I stand in front of my mirror perusing my appearance carefully. I tighten the

sleeves of my business suit as I stare at my manilla colored top. I then stride

out the door with my briefcase in my hand and a smile on my face.

I stride over to the principal's office to confirm my administration at this

school. "Miss Hinamori san, I'd like to thank you for deciding to join our

school's family and help out. I am Tsukasa Hotori, and I just wanted to formally

help you know that the kids in the classroom you got, are very reckless! Several

teachers have ended up leaving our school before the school year ended. That

said, you're in room number 2E." He says with a kind smile. "Thank You very much

sir, I will do my best." I say with a smile, doing my best not to blush. He's

cute: even though I assume he's much older than I am.

I walk to the classroom carefully examining the school and taking in its

profound beauty. While I'm walking I stop abruptly as I see a kid getting

bullied. The kid is very short and somewhat dorky looking, and the guy who's

tormenting the poor fellow has indigo colored hair and violet blue colored eyes.

I hide somewhere and I eavesdrop on the conversation before I decide to help.

The kid with the light brown hair and glasses is trembling as the handsome boy

says "So are you going to do my homework for me then pipsqueak?" He says with a

smirk. He nods his head while trembling.

I decide to stride over to where they're at and say "That's quite enough there

mister." I say with a fierce unhappy frown on my face. He smirks and turns

toward me, "Oh and who are you cutie?" He says with a flirtatious smile on his

alluring face. "I am room number 2E's new teacher: the last teacher quit because

of the reckless kids in the classroom so I am her replacement." I say while

gripping onto my briefcase.

"Ah~! You look young though hun, how old are you?" He asks with interest. "Don't

you know it's rather rude to ask a woman her age? Although I'm not even eighteen

yet. I am sixteen years old. I am just rather intelligent for most people so I

graduated from my college when I was the same age I am now." I say with a blush,

as his face is mere inches from my face as he smirks. "I'm older than you, my

my. I'm already seventeen. Of course, that makes me a junior this year at the

high school." I nod my head and look toward the side and gesture for the little

kid to run along and mouth 'I will handle this'. "Look mister?" I ask not

knowing his name, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He says while smiling seductively, "Mister

Tsukiyomi then, I'd suggest you don't bully that poor kid over there. Unless you

want to get in trouble with me. Trust me I may seem innocent but oh, when you

get in trouble with me: hello guilty." I say with my eyes narrowing. "Alright

alright, shorty. But what's your name?" He asks me with yet another smile. "My

name is Amu Hinamori. However, do not call me by my first name as it's impolite

to address a teacher as. Perhaps I'll make an exception of when we're alone but

in class, make sure you understand otherwise. Now if you'll excuse me I have to

go to class to prepare before class starts." I say while bowing and walking to

the classroom. (Note: it is not the beginning of the school year it's already

January, the start of a new year. Let's just say it's January 6th, 2011.)

When I get to the classroom I'm only given a few minutes until the students are

coming inside of the classroom. The bell rings at seven forty five in the

morning, so that should be when the kids are ready to learn in their seats. I'm

surprised to see that Iku- Mr. Tsukiyomi is in this classroom. He's the one

who's causing all the ruckus and noise.

"Quiet down class." I say after the bell rings. The class persists to be noisy

and I am already losing my patience. I grab an EXPO marker and write my name on

the board: 'Ms. Hinamori'. "I said quiet DOWN!" I yell infuriated with all the

noises in this classroom. Everyone gets dead silent and looks at me with

disinterested faces. "Thank you, Now. I hear that this class has a reputation of

being rowdy. However, that is something I will not tolerate under any

circumstances got it? You may think you can get teachers to be afraid to come

back/teach you, but I will make sure that you behave like normal pupils should.

That said, my name is Ms. Hinamori. Any questions?" I say sternly while all eyes

are glued on me.

Someone's hand goes straight up in the air, and I look over to him. He has brown

colored hair and emerald colored eyes. "Yes?" I ask while perusing him

carefully. "How old are you, and do you have a boyfriend?" The whole class roars

with laughter, until I silence the class once again. "One, you should know

better than to ask for a young lady's age. I am sixteen due to my profound level

of intelligence, I graduated from college already. And no I do not have a

boyfriend. Anymore questions?" I ask while examining the room. Iku- I mean Mr.

Tsukiyomi's hand rises in the air. "Yes Mr. Tsukiyomi?" I ask him while raising

my eyebrow. "Are you a virgin?" He says seductively. "How rude! That's none of

your business!" I say loudly. "For your information, yes I am, and I prefer to

keep it that way for a long time." I say while watching his smile turn into a

smirk.

"Here are some of my class rules and expectations. Rule number 1: don't get out

of your seat unless you are instructed to, or unless I give you permission. Rule

number 2: don't talk when the teacher is talking. That is extremely rude and

disrespectful. Rule number 3: do not bully others anywhere on this campus, if I

catch any of you doing so, the punishments will be very severe depending on how

much you're doing that. Rule number 4: treat others with respect and be

responsible. Rule number 5: no eating during class, I don't want a lot of bugs

to get attracted to all the food. Rule number 6: if for some reason you do need

to talk, quietly whisper to a nearby neighbor. Any questions?" It's very

surprising that I get no more questions from these rowdy students. I give them

free time to discuss with their nearby neighbors but strictly tell them no

yelling/getting out of your seat.

There is one student that catches my eyes; he has light blond colored hair and

ruby colored eyes. He's persistently gazing outside of the window with a

profound interest in the events occurring outside. My thoughts are distracted as

I hear Ikuto making a whole bunch of noise causing others to get louder.

"Quiet down guys..." I say trying to get them to calm down. Tsukiyomi still

persistently makes noises to my own vexation. "Tsukiyomi! Detention after

school!" I say firmly. He smirks; this somewhat makes me extremely nervous. Then

again, what do I have to fear: after all he is my student, and I am his teacher.

After School:

I sigh inwardly as the bell rings for the last period and the whole class is

already outside the door amazingly enough. A minute later, the door opens and

Tsukiyomi- San strides inside of the door. I narrow my eyes figuring out that he

must be the one that makes the teachers quit. The leader of the pack of

conniving wolves: troublemakers.

"You called for me Amu-Koi?" He says seductively. "I would suggest you don't

address me in such an informal matter. Didn't I tell you not to get into

trouble? You caused the whole class to get louder and louder by every waking

second. What do you have to s-" I try to finish but stop abruptly as he gets

closer to my body, making me somewhat nervous. He's but mere inches away from my

lips and I blush trying to stay brave. He's my student, right?

I clear my throat and say "Mr. Tsukiyomi, I'd advice you to give me my space or

else I may get uncomfortable and we wouldn't want that would we?" His smirk gets

larger and larger and he asks me "You've never been kissed have you?" I blush

right there on the spot. "That's none of your concern." He nods and says "Ah~

then it won't matter if I do this." He says while his lips brush against mine

and my eyes widen. I retreat fleetingly, and narrow my eyes and point at him

threateningly. "Mr Tsukiyomi! I should call your parents or guardians for this!

How dare you steal my first ki-" I say but then blush while realizing what I

said. He smirks yet again while saying "Come on Amu, you know you liked it." He

says while cornering me closer toward the wall.

I start to get nervous as there's no escape. "Why should I have to listen to

you, I have evidence that can say that you kissed me. You didn't notice one of

my friends recording the whole thing. If you want to keep your job, you have to

do what I want. Oh and don't worry, I'll be able to edit it to make you kiss me

first and corner me. Oh look he already did it." He says while pointing at the

kid who shows us the edited material. I gulp and sigh inwardly; scared of his

blackmail technique/condition. "What do you want from me?" I say with my voice

shaking. "Ah. Normally, I'd ask you to quit before things get steamy. But you

interest me. Have sex with me." He says while mischievously sticking his tongue

out at me. "I-I can't do that and you know it!" He raises his eyebrow and

chuckles. "Really? Then I guess I might as well go to the principal's office to

tell him how you sexually harassed your student!" I feel the palms of my hands

getting sweatier and sweatier.

He starts to walk away but I quickly grab his hand and stop him. "A-Alright.

I'll do it. Just when do you want to do it?" I ask with my voice scratchy.

"Now?" He says while stepping closer toward me. I sigh and tell him to follow

me. "Here. Then I'll drive you to my house then." I say while we exit the school

and enter my Red Malibu car and he whistles. "Nice car Amu." He says while

saying my name; sounding irrevocably interested in my name. "Thanks." I say

while we drive to my house.

It only takes about ten to fifteen minutes. We get inside of the house and I

just stand there nervously. I really don't want to have to lose my virginity

just because my student is blackmailing me.

I stand there nervously and Ikuto says "well?". "I uh, I don't know." I blush. I

cannot believe I just agreed to do as he said. "Well, you can't change your mind

anymore, We're already here." He says while approaching me. I back up all the

way to the wall and he stands very close to me. My back is against the wall and

he pins me against the wall with his hands blocking my exit. I stand there

trembling with what I should do next. "I uh-" he kisses me, intervening what I

was going to say. I stand there with my eyes wide open and he continues to kiss

me.

My eyes eventually close as I become accustomed to his pattern of kissing. At

first his lips are just kissing mine until his tongue enters my mouth as it

prods inside of my mouth. His tongue plays a game of tag with mine as I feel

every crevice of his mouth.

He places his hands on my waist and tenderly continues to osculate me. He then

picks me up with no struggle what so ever. I blush as he carries me so gently.

He surprisingly enough is able to carry me to my room: knowing exactly where it

is. He then swiftly strides over to the bed and gently places me down and then

he starts to unbutton my business outfit/appropriate outfit for work. Ikuto then

pauses and stares at my bare stomach, my breasts still hidden beneath my bra. He

whispers in my ear "you're beautiful Amu." And his cool breath makes me tingle

as it tickles my ear. He then persists on taking off my bra, and then is able to

have a clear view of my busty chest. I blush in pure embarrassment.

What the hell is wrong with me; why am I not trying to pull away? Tsukiyomi san

then persists to massaging my breasts gently: fingering them carefully with

amusement. I am unable to suppress a moan as my face is a deep dark red shade.

He then starts to play with my nipples making them longer and more erect.

Another moan with bliss escapes my lips until a series of moans begin to heap

out of my mouth. He smirks with delight at the sound of my delight.

He then sucks on my breasts making me moan once again. This lasts for what seems

like forever, though time still seemed to sit still. He then trails down to my skirt and slips it off easily. He then takes off my underwear too.

I am LAZY next CHAPTER. Please review at least 3? Thanks! :D


	2. Lemon D cont, shocking stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters. I also don't own the similar plot of the Gokusen.

Note to the Readers: Wow, I'm very dumbfounded that I got five reviews! Thank you so much, to be honest I thought it was a lame ass idea, but I guess not. Thanks again guys! (: Review on this one too please!

As he swiftly removes my frilly strawberry patterned lingerie, Ikuto then whispers once again; in my ear, "you're beautiful Amu." I am breathing heavily; unable to respond to him. He then commences to fingering my vagina making me unable to suppress a moan. A whole bunch of moans start coming from my lips with bliss as he gently yet firmly thrusts inside of me. "Nn- Ikuto!" I say while moaning his name. This causes a smirk to form on his face.

He then begins to quicken his pace. I arch my back as I moan and with another hand, he gropes my bosoms. A few minutes later I feel myself cum on his fingers as I scream out in pleasure; yes I screamed his name. His smirks and licks his fingers with a lust that's somewhat disturbing. Why am I letting him do this? He then enters his tongue inside of me and I giggle because it tickles at first. Then it commences with the pleasure. I moan once again with raptured feelings.

He impetuously enters his tongue in my womanhood repeatedly; starting to quicken his pace. I soon feel myself coming for my ejaculation. It soon happens as predicted and I scream out once more with delight and he smirks and licks his lips with my cum. "Tastes like strawberries; my favorite fruit~!" This makes me blush.

He then continues to undress, seeing as before he wasn't. He takes off his pants and boxers revealing his erect manhood. It's bigger than I've expected a young man could be. "I can't wait anymore: I promise I'll be gentle." He says with sincerity visible inside of his voice.

He then positions his cock outside of my vaginal area then gently enters it inside of me. I wince with pain and agony as it feels like my insides are being ripped, torn, and scathed. "Please bear with me ma cher." (My dear) he purrs almost as if a cat. I nod my head and he starts to thrust slowly once again, I notice a bit of blood coming out. He looks at me with concern, but I nod my head as to say 'it's fine'.

It's surprising; I thought he'd be the type of hardcore guy who wouldn't care if it hurts. I start to wonder who his first love was. The pain still remains causing me lamented thoughts. I suppress the tears from falling from the pain. I never have felt such pain before. Then again, I feel it instigating and leaving (the pain). Ikuto groans and starts to plunge inside of me faster than I could ever imagine.

Nevertheless, the humiliating moans return. I never thought I would moan so much in my whole entire life. Then again, I have never moaned until now; my first time losing my innocence. I am losing my virginity. I still feel nervous.

Though I feel the both of us moaning, I feel my discharge coming. The predictions are proven correct as I cum with him a few minutes later. My heart is beating so fast like a hammer. I lay on top of his muscular well toned body. It's not only my heart that's racing; his heart is as well. Our breathing is ragged and is synchronized.

He then smirks and says "How was that for a first time". I narrow my eyes and say "Humph, the only reason I did it is because you blackmailed me silly! Don't get the wrong idea...!" I say being too stubborn to admit my real thoughts. "Pft yeah right Amu Chan, I heard you loud and clear when you were moaning." He says quite confident with himself.

I blush several shades of dark red, unable to speak my true thoughts. "Whatever." I mumble uninterested, and angry that I let him do this. What on EARTH was I thinking? I don't even know anything about him! "Now, I'm going to get dressed, and you will tell me where you live. I bet your parents are worried sick and—Oh my! It's already eight pm! What if they're worried sick!" he laughs and I am already confused. "Why are you laughing?" I ask puzzled. "You don't know do you… My parents both died when I was eight, so I live all alone. I make money by playing music on the streets and getting money, surprisingly enough; not dead yet." he says with a yawn. I gasp while panicking. "And besides, I just live in a dinky apartment. Actually, I haven't paid my rent so they already kicked me out. SO I gathered all my stuff, and got out. They almost literally kicked me out. All the stuff I have is in my backpack. The rest has to stay with the apartment." he says with an irritated expression. (A/N: Pretend this explanation is actually possible/that the legal age to live in Japan alone is sixteen.)

"D-Do you ever get lonely, I mean—without your parents…" I say with a look of concern. I feel really remorseful/bad for him. "Well, I can't lie to you about it; sometimes, it gets eerily quiet in that apartment. It was pretty spooky. A few times, I even think I saw some ghosts around. For example, I went to take a shower, and the television set would randomly turn on and off. Also, when I'd be playing my violin; sitting on my bed, the lights would randomly flicker on and off. I even saw the shadows of the unworldly 'spirit'" he says with a gazed expression. "I-Ikuto, be honest with me. Did you really want me to have sex with you that badly, or was it because you wanted a place to stay." I say still dumbfounded. "A little bit of both but more because I found you so stunningly beautiful. Never in my life have I seen someone as glamorously beautiful as you; you're even younger than me! Not only that, you seem different from most girls. Most of them would kill to sleep with me. But you didn't want to. I could tell you were hesitating. Then again, as soon as any girl gets in the bed with me, we're all set." I blush at this comment.

I sigh with discontent but decide to willingly allow him into my house. "Okay Ikuto… You can stay with me. But it has to be a secret from the school and the students. But if that's the case, you have to pay me a price too. Not literally, but you have to help me with some things around the house." he smirks at this comment. "It'll be like we're married." he folds his arms across his chest; contented with himself. **"In some ways yes, but I don't know Ikuto. I hardly even know you. OH and let us not forget how you will refer to me at school. Do NOT call me Amu Chan, Amu Koi, or anything like that. At school, you refer to me as Ms. Hinamori. Are we clear?" **He nods his head and I nod mine. "Then let me show you to the room you'll be staying in. As you can see, I am very wealthy; surprisingly enough. You see, I kind of have a secret, do you know that singer Kokoro Aoi, the leader of the band Heartbeat! She has a secret identity that no one knows about? Well haha that's been me since I was like thirteen." I say and his face gets super shocked. **"NO FLIPPING WAY. I ABSOLUTELY ADORE HER! THIS ALL MAKES SENSE WHY YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! Not only your personality and looks but your VOICE!" **I must have thanked him a billion times.

Anyways! Enough of this chapter for now. It was cheesy, but it makes sense right? PRETEND IT DOES PLEASE TT^TT; DON'T MAKE OLIVIA CRY! *yes I have cried over reviews before: and none of them were flames exactly I am a VERY sensitive person.* so please review! Thanks sorry, I know I fail *coughs: at life* BYE~~!


	3. Room?

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters. I also don't own the similar plot in common regarding the Gokusen. I also don't own the store victoria's secret.

Note to the Readers: Thank you soo much for all your encouraging reviews I appreciate it a lot! I love you guys, and enjoy ^^!

I show him to his room and he is in awe at the perfect choice for him. Oddly enough, I always saw him as a musical person even before he told me. The room has several instruments: piano, guitar (both electric and accoustic), violin, keyboard, and more. It has a huge comfortable looking bed with bed sheets that resemble some piano keys.

"This is perfect, bu-" I intervene, "but what?" I say with irritation. He looks a bit shocked and upset so I feel remorseful. "But I just wanted to be able to sleep with you during the night. I promise I won't do anything unless you want to." He says with truthfulness inside of his voice. I sigh and smile. "Okay Ikuto. I'll trust you on this. But if you try anything on me, you're dead meat." I say while narrowing my eyes. He towers over me and then hugs me whilst saying, "thanks Amu Chan! You're the best!".

He's actually really sweet once you get around the rough edges. Although, he needs to try and lower the level of testosterone that he shows. He then starts to unpack his stuff and put them in some extra doors in the wardrobe in my room; well, our room. I notice he doesn't really have that many outfits or clothes. I sneak up behind him and playfully grab him from behind his back and wrap my hands around his stomach. He chuckles and I laugh with him.

"Oi, Ikuto. You need more clothes than that. Let's go shopping tomorrow. But I'm going to go in disguise so I don't get seen with you as a teacher. People would start to get suspicious." I say while smiling. "Okay." He says seductively. "Do you want to get some sexy lingerie for me; I'll wait outside for you from victoria's secret." He teases me. "Baka." I say with slight irritation. He playfully sticks his tongue out at me. And I stick mine out at him.

It's already almost eleven at night so I decide to put my pajamas on. "Don't come inside of the bathroom; I'm going to get changed into my pajama's I'm rather tired." I say to Ikuto. He nods his head and says "Okay I'll go after you." I nod my head and grab my pile of pajamas. They're pretty cute; short pair of pants that are yellow with different colored popsicles on it. As for my shirt it's a simple white tank top. I decide to wear my bra just to make sure he can't see anything that makes him allured to me.

It only took me but a few minutes; he then gets dressed. When he comes out; I'm gawking I guess I never noticed his muscular chest as much. He is only wearing a long pair of pants. I was distracted by the whole sexual situations that were occurring. "Do you like what you see?" He smirks seductively. I blush and say, "Don't be silly." Then I stubbornly crawl underneath the covers. "You look cute in your pajamas Amu." I nod my head. "Thanks, you don't look half too bad yourself." I admit with a blush.

"Aw see, I knew you were being embarrassed." He says while chuckling. I make a pouting face. "Aw don't worry, I'm just messing with you. Goodnight my dear Amu; thanks for everything and sweet dreams." He says while kissing me briefly and tenderly on the lips. "You're welcome and sweet dreams to you too. Oyasumi Nasai." I say while then turning off the light. I turn to my right and I feel shaking hands nervously bring me close to his chest. I smile; but pretend I don't know anything. It must be awkward for him; but I don't mind at all.

His chest is very soft and warm: his embrace is filled with profound delight. He's holding my waist gently, as if I'm so fragile I might break. I feel like I don't deserve to be treated like this. After all, I'm just a teacher in some ways. I truly and swiftly falling for him. As much as I don't want to admit it, his forlorn appearance sometimes makes me wonder. Even though he seems like a player; I'm pretty sure that deep down, he's truly lonesome.

When I think about how hard it must have been for him, it breaks my heart. Why is it that I feel that he's just playing with me though? Of course not, It can't be true.

Ikuto's POV:

I lie in bed with Amu; my hands wrapped gently around her frail waist. It's kind of awkward that I did such a thing, though I don't mind. This is probably the first time I actually feel something for a girl. I'm usually a player; now it's disappearing. I've only just met her today; yet I feel like it's love at first sight. Or at least for me. I wonder how she feels about me. Am I a nuisance when I tease her?

Why is it that I feel as if I've changed significantly over a short period of time? I usually wouldn't care about a girl's feelings about me. But that all changed after I met her. I can't be with her in public without a disguise. She'll most likely have to do the same thing.

Regular Point of View:

Within about five minutes, Amu and Ikuto both drift swiftly and carefully, asleep. Amu is dreaming about her identity somehow getting revealed because of Ikuto revealing her secret. So while she's asleep; she wearily murmurs "Ikuto you baka!" while still inside of her sleep. As for Ikuto; it's NORMAL that he's having a dirty dream about him and Amu getting some intercourse on.

Ikuto moans slightly in his sleep and unknowingly gropes Amu's breasts and reaches for her vaginal area. This startles Amu and awakens her; not only that, she also wakes up because of her "nightmare". Amu grumbles and sighs as she hears him moan with pleasure. The repeating noises make her get irritated and she gently tries to awaken Ikuto. "Ikuto.." She whispers quietly at first trying not to be rude. "Ikuto..." She says a little bit louder. Amu's patience grows small, and she finally yells "IKUTO WAKE UP!" He says while finally moaning very loud but then lazily lies up from the bed.

"Ngh, Amu why'd you have to wake me up I was having a really good dream!" He complains. "Oh wahh! You were putting your filthy hands on my breasts and fingering my vagina and moaning extremely LOUD! PERVERT!" She yells while pouting. He blushes a deep shade of red. "I-uh I'm sorry." Ikuto apologizing while Amu turns the light.

"Well, the alarm clock was going to go off for me anyway. You can sleep in but we have to go to school at different times otherwise it'll be suspicious." Amu says while getting out of the bed. "Oh okay then. Let me just set this alarm differently then... There I'm done now. Okay good luck with everything, and I'll see you at school 'Ms. Hinamori'." He says with a mischievous smirk on his face.

She rolls her eyes and starts to get ready to go to school and smiles playfully in return. The current time is almost seven AM in the morning; six fifty two to be exact. Ikuto, in the meantime, is already fast asleep. School starts at Eight Fifteen in the morning so Amu comes in the morning just in case kids need help with homework, classwork, and other things too.

It doesn't take Amu that long to get ready. She chooses another professional suit; yet, this one is on the more casual side for school. For the first day, you always have to be professionally dressed for success. Amu then goes to put on a bit of makeup, and this includes mascara, eyeliner, and a little bit of red eyeshadow to match her casual, but also professional, outfit.

Then she heads out of the door, with her head held high, actually confident at returning to school thinking 'hey, maybe he won't be the cause of all the noise today...!'

The end for now (: review please! Thanks so much, and sorry if this chapter was boring I thought it was funny and entertaining which is VERY rare for ME to even say. Trust me, no self esteem at ALL. XD! Lmfao, anyway ciao for now 3


	4. Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters. I also don't own the somewhat similar plot of the Gokusen.

Note to the Readers: Thanks so much for all your reviews/subscription alerts to me/ adding me to your favorite authors list. I will persist to do my best.

Amu arrives at the school at around seven in the morning, and not many kids came in for help. After all, she just had her first day yesterday so she didn't really know what to expect. The only thing she knew was that she could not tolerate this irresponsible behavior. Ikuto's behavior, who was profoundly disrespectful, was the cause of the problem.

Amu's POV:

I sigh as I sit at my desk, reading my lesson plan for today. It was given to me by Tsukasa; the principal of Seiyo Gakuen. About thirty minutes pass by and students are starting to come inside of the school by now. That is, the good kids that want to be on time for class. Of course, Ikuto hasn't come yet. Or maybe he has. I just hope he won't cause any trouble. I sigh inwardly while staring over at the clock; content with the fact that class should be starting soon enough.

The class finally starts coming in and the bell rings. (A/N: I'm changing my mind. Instead of her having different periods of classrooms, I'm going to have her have the whole class for the whole day. That way, things will be more interesting if you know what I mean. Oh but they do get a lunch break at some point of the day.) Ikuto strides into the classroom and yawns and walks over, inertly, to his seat. I pretend not to take much notice; otherwise people could get suspicious of our relations. The bell finally late bell finally rings, and I decide to commence my lesson for today. First, we have to cover the worst. Mathematics, Science, History, English Language Arts, Art, Music, and Drama are last. The last three things we cover are most likely going to be the most exciting. It will be interesting for us to go over to the music room to have a little creative time, along with the art class.

"Okay Class, Good Morning. Are we going to cooperate today for me?" I say with a smile. "Let me take roll of who's here today." I say while I then do exactly that. When I say Ikuto's name he uninterestingly says 'here' with a monotone like voice. The class today is really rowdy, not so much Ikuto but more Kukai and Nagihiko. Those two seem to be the true troublemakers. In fact, Kukai keeps flirting with Utau Hoshina and Nagihiko keeps flirting with Rima mashiro. Or at least they're trying. I can tell that Utau seems to kind of be infatuated in Kukai, but Rima seems completely uninterested with Nagihiko. The class mostly consists of boys and a lot of them are really sexist about what gender is better. I find that extremely dense and unintelligent. With that, Ikuto starts to talk to another girl right next to him who has long, shiny black hair and stunningly gorgeous blue eyes. She has the type of eyes that twinkle and sparkle when you look at them. I look on the seating chart/ roll call list and look at her name. Her name is Akari Shigemi. What a beautiful name; for a strikingly outgoing girl. Of course I'm not jealous though.

I observe the two closely; trying to be as discreet as possible. I have given them a break since I've given up on teaching the class today. I sigh with annoyance and try and busy myself with drawing. But I can't stop looking at her in the corner of my eye. In fact, I've been subconsciously drawing her. (A/N: -.-"; what the French fry? And yes I don't curse often. Well, maybe :P) Ikuto catches a glimpse of me and I flinch when he sees me. He curves his lips into a smirk and I glare at him. He raises his hand and says "Ms. Hinamori, what are you doing and why do you keep staring at me. Don't tell me you have a crush on one of your students" he says while teasing me and the class roars with laughter.

I blush with humiliation and say no with my voice scratchy and on the verge of tears. What a fucking jerk. How could he treat me like this; I'm sure it was only a joke, but still. He made a fool of me in front of the whole class. Even someone like me: being a young teacher, gets embarrassed by situations like this. I smile back kindly and say "Ha, that's very funny Mr. Tsukiyomi. Why would I like a selfish, lazy, playboy who flirts with all the girls, causes trouble, and bullies others? I like someone who's not conceited, nice, caring, intelligent, and responsible. You may have some of these traits, but not enough. In fact, you'll never meet my standards. So there you have it." I say with a bitter smile and the class is shocked for a minute but then starts laughing.

Ikuto looks pissed now. Well, serves him right. If he gives me shit; I will not let myself be stepped all over by him or anyone else. He sighs with irritation; and I can tell clearly. Hmph, serves you right meanie. He seems to get an idea and randomly kisses Akari and her face turns completely red. I am extremely jealous now; extremely. But why do I care anyway. I just say with no emotion: "No public display of affection in my classroom please". "Hmm what are you going to do about it." He says while continuing to make me upset by making out with her repeatedly.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yell so loud, making everyone freeze and sit still and be quiet. "Detention after school with me. Akari; since it's not your fault he kissed you, you don't need to go as well." I say more calmly. "Arigatou Sensei, Sorry for the disruption. I was just so shocked; I didn't even know how to react to him kissing me." She says with her face red. "It's no problem. I know." I say with a friendly smile. "As for you Mr. Tsukiyomi, I'll see you after school ends." I say while narrowing my eyes. "Whatever," he says then continues thinking I didn't hear him murmur underneath his breath "What a fucking bitch". "Excuse me Mr Tsukiyomi? Would you care to repeat that a little louder?" I say in a threatening tone.

"I SAID, what a FUCKING BITCH. Any more dumb ass questions?" He says while yelling at the end. "Yes, don't you know it's unbelievably rude to curse to your teacher? You should know better." I scold while scoffing. "I don't give a fuck." He says leaving me shaking with anger. After that, I just gave up on reprimanding him and started trying to teach. It actually worked, and before I knew it school was over.

As soon as the coast was clear, I tell Ikuto that we'll go home first, and if anyone see's us; we'll merely be having a 'visit' to his "parent(s) or guardian's house". The drive home is dead silent; making the atmosphere between the two of us stifling. I can tell he's very mad, and I'm not looking forward to him being bitchy to me when we get home. Within about five or ten minutes, we finally arrive home and I pull into the driveway and then unbuckle my seatbelt and head toward the house. When we get inside he just stops what he's doing.

"Okay we need to talk, what was the deal with your behavior toda-" I try and say but get cut off as Ikuto pins and corners me against the wall. "What are you doi-" he cuts me off once again by forcefully kissing me roughly, causing tears start to form in my eyes. "Stop!" I say firmly while he looks at me with his eyes narrowed. "What do YOU want. Oh that's right. Nothing having to do with me? Huh?" He says while chuckling in a frightening matter. "You think I wanted to be humiliated like that hm?" He says while giving me an intensely blood-curdling stare. "Well, you embarrassed me too. Did you really have to suggest that I like one of my own students, uh I don't think so!" I say as a comeback.

He scoffs then sneers at me with disinterest. Then he just retreats and says "Hmmph, why am I wasting my time with you?" Then walks away. "Wait! I'm not done talking to you...!" I try to say while he leads me into our room and locks the door and gives me an odd expression. "What on Earth is your problem. You know I don't actually mean it; I was just trying not to let myself be humiliated!" I say defensively; curious as to why he locked the door. He starts to approach me until he's but mere inches from my face as he towers over me seeming like a gorgeous giant.

"So you really meant what you said? Okay then, I'm sorry if I scared you, and that I humiliated you and that I made out with Akari in class." He says with a remorseful expression on his handsome face. "It's alright, sorry for making you embarrassed as well. Let's agree not to say embarrassing things about each other in front of the whole class okay? Let's shake on it." I say with a smile while shaking his hand. He smiles for once; not smirking, and gives me a tender peck on the lips and embraces me inside of his strong, muscular arms. He then starts to kiss me again; this time he continues to kiss me. He then lies me down gently on the bed.

I'm pretty sure what I can expect will happen next.

Can you guess? Is it

A) they'll play monopoly

B) they'll play cards

C) They'll play "doggy"

Or D) they'll play sex (;

It can be more than one answer (;

Review and I'll update as soon as possible :D! (: sorry if the chapter was boring... ): ! I tried!


	5. Lemon Scene kind of short: Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara; I don't own the Gokusen only saying this due to the story's similarities.  
>I don't own any of the characters from shugo chara with the exception of my own made up character: Akari.<p>

Note to the Readers: LMFAO, one of you said A. play monopoly. Well, unfortunately, I cannot fulfill such a request. But I will do my best so please bear with me. Maybe I'll be able to fit a scene in where they're just messing around in their spare time.

Amu is somewhat confused as to why Ikuto so abruptly put her on the bed. On the other hand, Ikuto is feeling like he needs Amu now, and won't take no for an answer (A/N: As horrible as it sounds). "H-Hold on a second Ikuto, isn't it a bad idea for us to be doing thi—" I am utterly hushed by Ikuto as he puts a dainty finger up to my lips, then he moves his finger aside and parts her lips with his; repeatedly doing so.

Ikuto's POV:

I can't seem to get my eyes off of her; she's so gorgeous. The look on her face right now is priceless, and it seems that I can't stop myself from having to close my eyes and kiss her repeatedly. But I start to trail my kisses down her neck as I feel her soft arms and they have goosebumps. Am I scaring her?

"Am I scaring you Amu?" I ask with shock. "N-No you're just confusing me, don't you think we shouldn't do this again?" she says while blushing and looking away. "Trust me it will be fine." I say while tenderly stroking her cheek with affection. "Amu, I think- I think I'm falling for you. I've only met you yesterday; still my thoughts are all filled with pictures of you, the most beautiful, sweetest girl I could have hoped to meet." I admit with a blush. "Ikuto-" Amu says but I intervene, "Dakara (therefore), Please trust me." I say while I carefully takes off my shirt and then I take off all of her clothes.

I then fondle with her delectable looking breasts. Gently I finger them between my fingers then she starts to moan; I smirk. I then go to her nipple and start playing with it and while massaging her other breast in my other hand. I then suck on her left breast while fondling the other one with my other hand. A moan of bliss escapes from her luscious looking lips. I then slather my saliva all over her titties.

Gently, I begin giving her butterfly kisses down her stomach, while I see her nervously start to shake. However, I reassure her that it will be fine. I then reach her womanhood and I place her onto my lap then I enter one of my dainty fingers inside of her pussy. Slowly, I gently thrust my finger inside of her vagina, getting all crevices. This makes her unable to suppress a moan; I smirk once again. I hesitate to commence quickening my pace; in the end, I decide to go a bit faster. Amu moans beautifully in response, and I add yet another finger down her pussy. Then add yet another one and another; and she continues to moan until she cums about a minute later on my fingers.

I then lick my fingers with lust at her delicious juices on my finger; as if a cat drinking its milk. She blushes and then I go down to her pussy and thrust my tongue inside. She squirms with discomfort at first but then accustoms to the feeling. It tastes like strawberries, yet again. Unbelievable, I'm the luckiest guy alive. I smirk but continue to plunge my tongue inside; getting every single crevice. It's no surprise to me that she already comes within about five minutes.

I then continue to strip all my clothes off and she stares at me with a blush on her face. So beautiful, I think while I position my cock in front of her pussy and stare at her. She nods her head confirming that she's ready. I benevolently plunge my cock into her pussy and she doesn't wince as much as she did last time. Mainly because this isn't her first time.

I then thrust continuously and at a slow pace. We both moan at the same time; at the delightful pleasurable feeling we're having. I can feel my member growing larger inside of her tight vagina, and she moans once again. I already begin to quicken my pace as it doesn't seem to be hurting her much anymore. "I-Ikuto!" She calls out my name while moaning. I love it when she says my name while moaning with desire. "Ngh, Amu you feel so god damn good!" I say while moaning and thrusting faster making my heart start to race.

With a few final thrusts, I feel myself cum inside of her pussy and we both moan out with ecstasy. I then lay on top of her chest and can feel her heartbeat beating as fast as mine if not, more. I then decide to ask her if she wants to give me a blowjob. "Ne Amu, wanna give me a blowjob?" I ask with a mischievous smirk. "Sure" she says while grabbing my erect member then placing it inside of her mouth. She slowly places it in, and out of her mouth going up and down. I groan out with pleasure as she starts to go faster, and I use her head to make her go a bit faster. She's like a pro when doing blowjobs; hard to believe it's her first time doing so. I cum within about only a few minutes and we lay on each other's chest and rest on the bed.

The end of this chapter for now, sorry if it was short. I'll do a next chapter as soon as I can. Review please!


	6. Shopping Spree: Honey Chii!

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara and the only character I own is Akari. Oh and I own the song that will be in here so do NOT steal or else I'll be pissed off. -.-" Oh but if you want to use my song: please let me know via facebook/email/fanfiction mail or anything. Also give credit to me inside of the story or wherever.

Note to the Readers: Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement; as I said before I'll continue to do my best. Oh and as of today; May 14th, it is my anniversary of joining fanfiction and writing my first story.

Since it's already saturday, Ikuto and Amu decided to go shopping that day. They go to the Tokyo Mall Centre, and it's fairly quiet.

Amu's POV:

So I wonder where we should start? What types of clothes would Ikuto want. "Are you sure about this Amu? I don't want to seem like I'm mooching off of you..." He says with an unsure expression on his face.

"I'm positive. Just choose anything you'd like." I say with a smile as we walk into a handsome looking store. I'm quite impressed as the store we go inside looks very fashionable for men/boys. I wait outside for him waiting for all of the clothes he wants to buy. Each time he comes out and playfully strikes an interesting pose; I find this hilarious. We successfully manage to buy 10 outfits: after all he only had two at home. We also go to find pajamas for him: though I tell him not to strike a pose because it will be awkward for a passerby.

He buys three pairs of pajamas some of them have a shirt and some of them are just plain pants. I'd have to say, he looks handsome in all of his outfits. Since we're finished shopping and it's the middle of the day: lunch time, I agree to get us some Japanese food. He gets a bowl of Ramen, and I get a teriyaki Chicken Bowl, with some tempura shrimp. I find it very troublesome that Kukai spots Ikuto and comes over to us, so I try and look away in case he recognizes me, even though I'm in disguise. "Ikuto! You're getting ramen too? I came with Utau. Who's your friend?" He says while winking at me. I sweatdrop secretly.

"Uh this is my girlfriend Amu." He says and I sweatdrop again. "H-Hi." I say while waving and disguising my voice in some way. "Hey," he says while sitting down at the same table as we are. "Well, we might as well eat together now that we're here!" Kukai says while Utau nods her head with agreement.

This atmosphere is awkward because I already have indeed met both of these two students. We just eat normally until I stop quietly when my phone rings and I blush with embarrassment. "If you'll excuse me..." I say while stepping away from the table and walking somewhere more private.

"Hello?" I say over the phone receiver. "Hi Amu, it's your manager; Sanjo Yukari. Do you think you could come over right now? We need you to make that new song recording. If you can't go now it's fine. But if you can come within the next hour or so, that'd really, be great." she says over the receiver. "I am kind of busy right now but as soon as I finish, I'll shoot you a text and let you know that I'm coming over. So I'll talk to you later okay? Bye." I say in a whispered voice then she says okay then we both hang up.

I whisper to Ikuto the news, and he nods his head. We try and finish our food quickly, then we say goodbye to Kukai and Utau. We then rush home and then I get ready to go and nearly run out of the door. It's kind of thrilling yet embarrassing as I accidentally say 'bye, love you honey' as I'm about to run out of the door to Ikuto.

As soon as I get to the recording studio, I start recording immediately. I hope it won't take that long. I stand in the recording booth: looking at the lyrics that I made. (A/N: THESE LYRICS ARE MINE DON'T FREAKING STEAL PLEASEEE (: You may use them if you let me know and give me credit on whatever you're using it on :D. Thanks!)

"_**First things always come first**__**  
><strong>__**Like the bitter-sweet taste of your lips and your thirst**__**  
><strong>__**And your lips are pursed together and cursed**__**  
><strong>__**They say whatever they want to; the words only get worse**__****_

_**The lies that you told me I cannot believe**__**  
><strong>__**That I trusted you, without a doubt, so willingly**__**  
><strong>__**The lust for the truth is killing me**__**  
><strong>__**But the chances that I'm taking are so thrilling for me**__**  
><strong>__**How do you expect for me,**____**  
><strong>__**not to react bad when I hear what my friends say to me**__**  
><strong>__**They say you're just a player baby, give it up, Give it up**__**  
><strong>__**How can they say that it's so easy**__****_

_**But I don't know what to do anymore**__**  
><strong>__**So I cannot even trust myself**____**  
><strong>__**The things that I said before**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know these feelings that I felt**__**  
><strong>__**You're getting impatient with me coming around**__**  
><strong>__**So now you're just playing around: look what I found**__**  
><strong>__**The truth is so clear now,**__**  
><strong>__**So I don't even remember the sound of your voice**__**  
><strong>__**That made my heart be so: it made me make the wrong choice**__****_

_**The lies that you told me I cannot believe**__**  
><strong>__**That I trusted you, without a doubt, so willingly**__**  
><strong>__**The lust for the truth is killing me**__**  
><strong>__**But the chances that I'm taking are so thrilling for me**__**  
><strong>__**How do you expect for me,**____**  
><strong>__**not to react bad when I hear what my friends say to me**__**  
><strong>__**They say you're just a player baby, give it up, Give it up**__**  
><strong>__**How can they say that it's so easy**__****_

_**You say that you don't say I love you to people easily**__**  
><strong>__**What kind of person are you to lie so eloquently**____**  
><strong>__**The feeling of you holding me so delicately**__**  
><strong>__**It's driving me insane so I'm giving it up**__****_

_**Do you know anything about me**__**  
><strong>__**You don't show that you even like me**__**  
><strong>__**Can I know what you think that I should be**__**  
><strong>__**Should I play it safe**__**  
><strong>__**Or keep playing your game**__**  
><strong>__**It's bringing shame to us,**____**  
><strong>__**You're losing all my trust**__**  
><strong>__**It isn't even enough**__**  
><strong>__**To say that you're the one who I love**__****_

_**The lies that you told me I cannot believe**__**  
><strong>__**That I trusted you, without a doubt, so willingly**__**  
><strong>__**The lust for the truth is killing me**__**  
><strong>__**But the chances that I'm taking are so thrilling for me**__**  
><strong>__**How do you expect for me,**____**  
><strong>__**not to react bad when I hear what my friends say to me**__**  
><strong>__**They say you're just a player baby, give it up, Give it up**__**  
><strong>__**How can they say that it's so easy**__****_

_**The lies that you told me I cannot believe**__**  
><strong>__**That I trusted you, without a doubt, so willingly**__**  
><strong>__**The lust for the truth is killing me**__**  
><strong>__**But the chances that I'm taking are so thrilling for me**__**  
><strong>__**How do you expect for me,**____**  
><strong>__**not to react bad when I hear what my friends say to me**__**  
><strong>__**They say you're just a player baby, give it up, Give it up**__**  
><strong>__**How can they say that it's so easy."**_

It was a wrap after one try to sing it and I showed passion in the song. With that I go home to Ikuto. The whole drive there I could not stop thinking about what I said to him before I left. That was truly humiliating; it was almost as if we were married or something!

Within about five minutes I arrive at home keeping in mind to play a game with him. "Hey Ikuto I'm back! Want to play a game with me?" I say seductively. He raises his eyebrow and says "oh yeah baby." then when he's about to kiss me I walk in the opposite direction and say "Okay, let me go get the monopoly board game and some card games." His face sinks since I was just joking around with him.

This will be a fun weekend.

Review please! :D Tell me what you thought about the song! :D Thanks Minna!


	7. Monopoly and Go Fish!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters with the exception of Akari. I also don't own The Gokusen due to the similarities in the plots. 

**Note to the Readers:** Thanks for all your encouragement and comments. I love you all so much ^^

As soon as I come back we decide to play monopoly first. Ikuto is still being a sissy and pouting. But I decide to give him something that will satisfy him. I come closer toward him and I then kiss him gently on the lips and tell him to relax, and we already had sex yesterday. He decides not to pout anymore and looks at the game with contentment. I sort out the money to the two of us and decide to be the dealer.

The game is very competitive and I decide to be the dog, and he decides to be the fire hydrant. We both roll the dice and I actually am able to get the first turn and I accidentally end up having to pick up one of the exclamation cards and it is a bad card which tells me to go back to the start and not to collect the money. I frown and Ikuto starts laughing, until I glare at him that is. Then I say hmpph. He rolls the dice and lands on a railroad property that is being sold. He decides to buy it.

In the end, the game takes us an hour and Ikuto wins. He seemed to be very into the game, perhaps even more than I was! The world is filled with a whole bunch of surprises. We then decide to play go fish since it's one of my favorite card games and its Ikuto's as well.

**Changing to normal PO**V:

Amu has a poker face on, but really she has a whole bunch of pairs and she confidently lays them down. Ikuto, on the other hand, has no matches within his pile. "Do you have any Aces?" he asks with curiosity. "Nope, go fish." Amu says while shaking her head. "Do you have a joker?" Amu says with a little bit of confidence. Ikuto nods his head and hands it over to her; he only had one. This means that it's Amu's turn once again. "Do you have a King?" Ikuto scoffs with disbelief and gives her it. "Do you have… a 2?" Ikuto chuckles with confidence. "Finally: no, go fish Amu-koi." he says with a smirk.

Amu grumbles and Ikuto snickers. "Hm Amu, do you have a Jack?" Amu sighs and grimaces while she hands over the three Jacks she has. "Let's see now, do you have a Queen?" he says while looking at her curiously. She shakes her head truthfully and he sighs with defeat; still content that he at least got one full pair (they're playing pairs of four).

The game continues and Amu and Ikuto are both truly having a great time playing together. It serves as a good bonding time between the two. The day has gone very quickly, and Amu is sad that tomorrow it will be Sunday: the reminder of going back to school again. Then again, she loves teaching and so she'll do whatever it takes to make these children have a successful life.

**Amu's POV:**

The game has already ended and Ikuto and I are lying next to each other. I'm laying my head on Ikuto's chest and somehow I'm watching him sleep; his chest rising slightly then falling carefully. He's so angelic when he's asleep. Although, sometimes when he's awake; Ikuto is quite the opposite.

With that the two of us fall asleep together. We both lie on the soft sofa like couch surface. It's smooth surface cradling Ikuto's skin as his body cradles mine. I know I'm inside of his embrace as I can feel him with me. Whenever I'm with him; he smells so nice, or maybe it's his cologne. Either way, it's alluring to me. Sometimes I wonder why Ikuto finds me so attractive. What about me makes him like me? I mean, I'm not _**that **_attractive. I'm just normal, or maybe not to him though.

Ikuto in my eyes though, is very attractive. He's handsome, and everything I've been looking for. Well, I wasn't really looking but I suppose he caught me off guard. He's like my knight and shining armor. I just hope he won't always be acting up during class. If he goofs around too much I'll be pissed. Though, I'm pretty sure he's already undergoing some maturing. Thank goodness, I'm sure it's about time. That and considering how many teachers have left the school. Its very shameful that he was the reason that so many people lost their desires to teach: though in some ways I'm glad that it happened so I could meet Ikuto. That sounds really selfish but it's true.

After all, it's not like those teachers actually know who I am right? Even if they did, it's not like they'd care. That's how most people are nowadays. It's terrible too. I'm dreaming of me and Ikuto singing together. That's very awkward. But it's also really nice, and he's playing his violin too. How wonderful. I feel tears welling up inside of my eyes whilst dreaming.

The end of the chapter for now, sorry if it was boring it was a FILLER and I gave some of you what you wanted so HAH! And please review at least 2-3! :D if it's that bad though I'll accept one.


	8. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters with the exception of Akari. Oh and I don't own moonlight sonata. Oh and the song in this chapter is also done by me. Again, if you're going to use it let me know and also give me credit on whatever you're going to use it on.

Note to the Readers: Thanks so much for all your support. I truly appreciate it and I cannot fit words into this document to tell you how much I do! ^^ continue to review and I'll continue to try my hardest.

Today is officially Sunday, the last day for our weekend. It sounds weird saying 'our' because that means Ikuto and I. Normally it would just be _**my **_weekend, but now it's different; now I'm living with my student, Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

I return from the grocery store and hear beautiful music coming from upstairs in our room. Ikuto is playing the piano and he's playing one of my favorite songs; Moonlight Sonata. I stand in the doorway trying to be unseen. Ikuto senses my presence and stops playing and comes toward me with a smile on his face. "Amu Koi! I missed you!" he says while giving me a clingy hug. "O-Okay, I missed you too." I say while returning the hug with a blush. He unexpectedly brings his lips to mine and at first my eyes are wide open with surprise, but then they close.

It's odd; I don't know why I seem to like him. At first I couldn't stop thinking that he's a playboy; even now, I'm not so sure. I mean, I know he won't actually do anything weird but he is my student so he might get bored or something. I just got to accept that he'll probably move on sooner or later. But I just hope he doesn't; though I show little mutual feelings for him, I really have feelings for him. And I really care about him; then again, I care for ALL of my students. It's strange because for some reason I love him but in some ways, it's like loving my own son. Perhaps it's because he lives here?

"I-Ikuto." I say while staring into his deep indigo colored orbs. His eyes are beautiful, just like his soft hair. Ikuto unexpectedly picks me up off of the ground; gently cradling me in his muscular arms. He then carefully lies me down on the bed. I hear him whispering "Amu you're so beautiful…" seductively and softly, in my ear and I quiver at the handsome voice. My face turns beet red and I blush. "Lately, I don't know what to think anymore, I think I'm actually losing my playboy spark." he says with a mischievous grin. I narrow my eyes, "So you _**were **_a playboy, I knew it." I say while trying to escape from his grasp.

To no avail however, he grabs my arm and pulls me on top of him and impressively holds up all my strength in his arms. Damn, this guy is fucking strong. Not that it surprises me at all. At first I tremble at how high I am; my trust is then regained. A song comes to mind that I should write.

"_Whenever I'm with you_

_My heart is never blue_

_The words you speak are true_

_But I'm simply stubborn to do _

_The things that you can say_

_I love you more every day,_

_But will our love be dismayed_

_Won't our hearts be frayed?"_

He smiles up at me; for once, he's not smirking. I smile at the surrounding thrill that I'm having. It's thrilling and exhilarating. Being up this high, I wonder if birds and other animals that can be airborne always feel this way. If so that's incredible. He then brings me down into his chest and embraces me on the bed. I can smell the sweet scent of his cologne. It smells so heavenly and makes me swoon. If that's what it's supposed to do, it's working.

He then flips me over so he's the one on top and tenderly caresses my face then kisses me softly. I never want him to let go of me. But I could never tell him my real feelings; the girl that always discreetly hides what she's thinking.

"_Secrets that I tell you are always kept_

_You're all that I've ever wanted; all I that I have left_

_You hold me in your arms whenever I have wept_

_The only one I love; the only one I'll accept_

_All the dreams I have are of you; that I have dreamt."_

He continues to kiss me tenderly, embracing me close in his arms. I can feel Ikuto's warmth and it's becoming like an addiction to me. Before I know it, I'll be coming back for more. My heart is beating like a hammer. He once again, kisses me tenderly and just stares at me with a content smile on his face. I blush as I say "W-what?" he smiles a little bit bigger. "You're so adorable." he says while stroking my face softly.

"I-Ikuto. I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I mean I know I may not act like I have feelings for you but I do," I say while continuing, "I think I may be falling in love with you." I say as my voice cracks as I say the word love. The one thing that surprises me is that his smile gets indeed larger than I've ever seen it get before. "That's great to hear Amu, I'm so glad you don't hate me; I always get the impression that I'm the only one feeling this way. Aishiteru." he says while he blows cool air on my face while I blush and quiver at his closeness. "I love you too Ikuto. I care about you a lot and I—"he cuts me off with his lips crashing into mine passionately. He enters his tongue in my mouth for what seems like the first time; at least so passionately. It's as if he and I were married just before we started making out.

"_The way you make me feel_

_I know it's becoming real_

_These feelings are surreal_

_I love you more than words can express_

_You love me no more; no less_

_You're simply the best_

_I love being in your caress." _

The end of this short chapter for now. Sorry if it was short; and boring. But she confessed her feelings to him right? That was a really romantic chapter; and I _**will**_ update as soon as I possibly can! :D! So please review regardless of how boring this was ): !


	9. Jealousy Heartbroken

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara, or any of the original characters. However, I do own Akari. Also, if there's actually a restaurant somewhere called Fresh Hikari, I don't own it.

Note to the Readers: Thanks for all the encouraging comments and support. Although I really am trying, but I really wish you wouldn't say rude remarks like *yawn* try harder. I know it's not necessarily a flame, but I'm sensitive and don't like to receive an email with a review on my phone and have a rude review. Plus I tried my hardest and Amu confessing is an important event believe it or not. -.- Anyway, thanks guys. –Sincerely, Olivia.

Ikuto and I just lie on the bed together all night. His strong arms embrace me close to him, and I feel safe with him. I still continue to lie within his arms. I gently and sweetly, fall asleep.

The next day, Amu and Ikuto return to their daily routine. Amu, as usual, starts the day earlier than Ikuto does. In the meantime, she goes inside of the teacher lounge and sees a handsome looking fellow; she never saw him before. He looks tall, mature, slim, and mysterious. With hair similar to Ikuto's; his hair is black. The strange thing is, he has deep purple natural colored eyes; it's obvious that they're not contacts.

Amu POV:

He notices me staring; holding a cup of coffee inside of my hand. He smiles kindly, but then he looks away and his smile vanishes. I gain the courage to learn more about this interesting stranger. "Ano.." (Um) I say while approaching the Ikuto look alike. He once again returns his gaze to me and I feel myself getting more anxious. "W-What's your name? Mine is Hinamori Amu. I'm sixteen and working here because I graduated from college at an early age, due to my high IQ. I just started teaching here last Thursday." I say with a faint blush.

"My name is Kei Minato. I am twenty four, and I've been working here since the beginning of this school year so I'm fairly new." He says with a deep voice as I stare into his violet colored eyes. "In fact, I took a break for quite a while. They were assigning me to be a teacher assistant for you. After all, I hear it's not easy to be in a huge class with rowdy boys. Especially since you're all alone; also being a girl." He says with a seductive grin. I nod my head while smiling. I laugh while saying, "Well I look forward to working with you Kei." I say while bowing. A blush spreads across my face and I leave.

When class finally starts, I introduce the class to Kei and Ikuto seems to be pissed. He's been glaring at me and him the whole entire class. Oh boy. Please don't tell me he's jealous already. Who said his nonstop flirting doesn't get annoying either? Two can play at that game! Actually, class proceeds's quickly seeing as Kei is able to maintain the class's behavior. That's a first. When he lectures, he gets strict because the class frequently starts talking yet again. I don't get as dead serious as he does; that's probably the main problem here.

Ikuto sighs and folds his arms across his chest with a discontented look on his slender face. He sighs with impatience and throws daggers with every stare so I look away. His full expression on his face is seething with anger. I try to ignore this terrifying expression, however. If looks could kill, Kei and I would be dead.

Oddly enough, I receive a text from Ikuto saying that he'll be coming home later. I I receive another text; assuming it's Ikuto, I frown. Though to my own surprise, it's Kei. "Want to go eat dinner with me Amu?" that's what the text read. Of course I responded yes, and so then he said he would pick me up in an hour and a half. The first thing I decide to do is to take a quick ten minute shower.

It comes as no surprise to me that I am successfully able to get my shower and hair dried in ten minutes. I put my hair up in a messy; yet still attractive looking ponytail. I then stride over to my closet and choose a pink tank top with a black and blue jacket, along with a frilly white skirt, and purple leggings with black boots. I put on some light purple eye shadow, mascara, and some eyeliner. I also curl my ponytail to make it bouncy. There's still twenty minutes to spare.

So I decide to watch some cartoons. I hear the door open and Ikuto comes in all lazily, woozy, and drunk. Dear god. "Ikuto, where were you! What were you do—" I try and say but he pins me against the wall while laughing curtly whilst hiccupping. "Why are you dressed so fancy Amu you look so delicious *hic* though, I'm still pissed that you're *hic* teaching *hic* with that *hic* bastard!" He says while glaring and then breaking out laughing like a maniac. "I-Ikuto, I'm going on a date in a few minutes so if you'd please move out of the way, I'd be really happy.". "Nope!" His lips abruptly crash into mine. My eyes are wide open as I try and pry him off of me. He looses his balance and we both fall and he's on top of me; arms still pinned and all.

Just then I hear Kei say "Amu the door is open so I'm coming in!" his mouth literally drops wide open when he sees the two of us. "I'm uh, sorry if I'm intervening with anything. I'll just be leaving th—" I intervene of course saying "Of course you're not! Let's go. He will be fine." I say while scoffing and getting out of his grip. I look at him again and his eyes are solemn. "Are you sure he's going to be alright?" he asks me hesitantly. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

We get into a red impala and Kei drives to the restaurant. It's called Fresh Hikari; it looks very comfortable. We enter and he extends his hand out and I take his hand in mine. Perhaps Ikuto isn't the one I needed after all. He really needs to work on his temper. He can't always get mad whenever a boy is around me.

Meanwhile with Ikuto POV:

I lazily open my eyes and my head is pounding painfully. I force myself off of the ground and try to remember the events that recently happened. I remember I got drunk, came home and Amu looked super pretty. I forced a kiss on her and she left with that damn new teacher assistant. The thought gives me chills up my spine. Not only am I not okay, but I feel like my heart has been ripped in half. Oh my little Amu, you're in for a huge surprise when you get home I say while I narrow my eyes.

The end of this chapter for now. Sorry for the long wait. Review please *KINDLY*


	10. Nicole Yuki with the DISGUISE!

**Disclaimer**: Blah you know all that stuff. I don't own shugo chara and etc.

**Note to the Readers**: Unfortunately for foxgirl and wolfgal, I don't think I updated fast enough. But I'm still going to try. This will be a short chapter though. Also NicoleTsukiyomi; you are in the story (;

**Meanwhile with Amu:**

"So Amu, you remind me of a singer I really like. Her name is Kokoro Aoi. You remind me of her. Because you said that you sing when we were riding in my car; you sang a song for me and the style sounded exactly like hers. You're truly amazing did you know that?" he says with a sly smile then while supporting his chin with his two hands clasping together. "So tell me what your other interests are?" he says. "I love to draw, write, and play music. I taught myself how to play piano and guitar by ear; I can listen to something then play it. But I also taught myself how to understand how to read music. But singing is one of my most favorite passions." (A/N: Same here. These are all of my hobbies.)

"That is so fascinating! I wish I had that many. I sing as well, and I love to write just like you do. In fact, I'm in the process of already making you a song. Perhaps one day we can make it big by creating a song together?" I smile and nod my head. In the meantime, the food we ordered earlier comes to our table. It's very romantic. Though I still feel very bad for Ikuto. I hope he's alright. Anyway, about our order: I ordered a medium cheese pizza and we're going to share. Indeed it's huge! I wonder to myself how large the small pizza would be.

The pizza indeed looks so delicious, it's so amazing. My eyes get wide as I take in the sweet smell of cheese pizza. "Whoa this looks _**amazing. But not as much as you do my dear." **_he whispers in my ear seductively. They eat the pizza, really guys I'm not explaining how I eat.

**Meanwhile with Ikuto: **

I need a spy: let me go call my best sneaky friend Nicole Yuuki; nickname: Kurochi. With that the small friend of mine come out to go sneak around and snoop to see what restaurant they're at and what they're doing. We find the place somewhat quickly. She brought disguises for us but I must admit, we look ridiculous. I go with a afro disguise and some weird looking glasses. We go inside and order. We try and look like a good couple. I put my arm around her petite figure and I see her blush slightly.

The end of this chapter for now. This is a filler and for a contest for fastest updater. Unfortunately, and to no surprise whatsoever, I couldn't update that fast. Let's just say it took me an hour. :D !


	11. short lemon

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't have possession of Ikuto; Amu, or any of the characters from the original Shugo Chara story; I do own Akane and Kei though.

Note to the Readers: thanks for the support this far into the story. This is a lemon so I hope you enjoy the perverted scenes (;.

Amu's POV:

I smirk mischievously and Ikuto and I are thinking the same exact thing. Time for some HOT, passionate, and SEXY SEX! I bring my petite fingers up to Ikuto's slender face and trail them down his muscular arms. He lays me down and kisses me passionately on the lips. Then he lingers and gives me butterfly kisses, and I giggle because it tickles. Then he goes down my neck and gives me a hickies and then kisses my neck once again. He then smirks and takes my shirt off and my bra and stares at my bosoms with lust.

Ikuto plays with my breasts with one hand and sucks on my other one; rhythmically licking it then sucking. I blush as I then moan with ecstasy as he starts to nibble on my other side. Then he glides his fingers on my stomach and I quiver; feeling a bit cold. "I can warm you up, Amu." He says seductively.

With a swift movement, he's able to take off my skirt and undies. I blush as I'm completely vulnerable to him; he can see everything. Even though it's not my first time with him, I still get embarrassed. He whispers 'you're beautiful' tenderly inside of my ear, then he nibbles on it.

He licks his lips that look only a little dry; but nevertheless, he still looks attractive. Taking a simple dainty finger, he gently plunges it inside of my womanhood slowly. He continues to rhythmically thrust inside of my pussy; a moan of pleasure escapes from my lips. Ikuto is content as soon as he hears me moan. Then, he begins thrusting faster, adding another finger. Then comes another and my moans and screams of pleasure become frantic. Not long after, I come on his fingers and he licks it off like chocolate or milk on his fingers. His saliva is intertwined with his fingers which has my cum on it. He then brings his tongue close to my vagina and thrusts it inside. I arch my back as I moan with delight. "I-Ikuto!" I say while moaning some more.

Every single crevice is reached with his delectable tongue. Within but a few minutes I release one last moan for him licking my pussy and I cum in his mouth and he licks it in and swallows very loudly. I blush while he embraces me and tells me that he loves me.

Ikuto positions his manhood in front of my vaginal area. He conscientiously places his cock inside of my pussy. With an indolent pace, he thrusts inside of me. It does not even hurt. I arch my back as I moan with pleasure.

At first his pace starts out slow and steady. I already feel an immense amount of pleasure. I moan with delight and he smirks and groans as well. I blush with embarrassment. I feel him start to quicken his pace. It feels so tight and I moan with pleasure yet again. He thrusts more fiercely as he is starting to quicken his pace. I scream out as we both cum together and he groans too. I have him lying on-top of my chest. He pants raggedly, and his breathing is scratchy. That's the same as I; both synchronized.

A few minutes later, I stroke his erect cock and he groans as I stick it in my mouth. I suck it thoroughly, and I slather it with my saliva. He groans with pleasure and it slides inside of my mouth smoothly.

I move it up and down inside of my mouth and he groans and grabs my head gently and directs me to go faster. It doesn't take long for him to cum. He screams out with delight and breathes heavily. The cum is dripping from my mouth. I lay on top of his muscular, toned chest. He whispers in my ear that he loves me and I tell him that I love him too. It's true, at first maybe I could have had a change of heart; then again, maybe I just am imagining things.

I feel my eyes becoming as hard as led. My eyes quickly close and I fall asleep in his strong arms. They protect me, and hold me tenderly. I kiss him sweetly on the lips. Then the two of us fall asleep.

I know it was short but uh, sorry. I haven't updated in a while but I'll try and update more often than I usually do. School's almost out thank goodness.


	12. Making Pancakes!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters. But I do own my OWN made up characters for this story. ALSO I DON'T OWN THE INFORMATION THAT I GOT ABOUT PANCAKES FROM A WEBSITE. THIS WAS COMPLETELY COPIED OUT OF MY OWN LAZINESS! ): SORRY!

**Note to the Readers:** Wow, Okay so today I was curious and checked out how many hits all my stories have combined. I have 56,328 hits :o; all combined! ;D thank you guys so much. 3 I love you all :* no homo of course; not that there's anything wrong with homos; but JUST NO HOMO OKAY. Anyway! I also figured out that this story already has like seven thousand hits, and with her support already went over how many forever mine has! With her support got 11,000 and forever mine has 10,000! Anyway I will get on with the story. Enjoy.

I wake up in the morning wrapped up in Ikuto's strong arms. He's got me in a position where I cannot move no matter what I do. It's kind of hard for me to breathe. I struggle to say "Ikuto", but somewhat manage. To no avail however, he doesn't hear me and I cannot squirm free. In the mean time, to my own provocation; he says "Mmn Amu, you're so _**sexy**_" I feel my face heat up as I scream at the top of my lungs, "WAKE UP!". He manages to sleepily wake up and rub his eyes and I breathe heavily once he releases me.

"Hey Amu, why'd you have to wake me up... I was having a really great drea-" I intervene saying "You pervert! You said in your dream 'mm amu you're so sexy' plus you were suffocating me to death!"I yell while lightly hitting him on the head. He blushes and I'm kind of surprised that he'd get embarrassed over something as small as that. I sigh and say, "It's fine, the main problem I was having was that I couldn't breathe. You were squeezing me way too hard." I say while Ikuto smirks. "That's what she said" I fume as I yell "PERVERT!" (A/N: For those of you who don't know what this means; don't feel bad, I didn't know what it meant until a while ago, like this month or something. Aha, anyway. What this means is when you say something like for this example, 'you were squeezing me too hard,' it could be interpreted as something that a girl or maybe even a guy if you say; that's what he said, but either way: It can be interpreted as something that either gender can say while having sex. That depends on if you say that's what she said or that's what he said. Anyway, enough with my long explanation).

With that, the two of us got up out of bed and I made a deal with him that if he stops being so lazy; he already wanted to go back to sleep and it's already eleven AM, that I'd make him a delicious breakfast. More importantly, I'd cook it with a smile on my face and be the sweetest girl I can be when he gets there. With that, I set out for the kitchen as I put on some informal clothing, and get ready to cook. I decide to make pancakes specially for the two of us so I confirm the directions given from my cookbook. I gather up all the ingredients and look at the directions carefully. This is the list of ingredients:1 cup flour,2 eggs, lightly beaten, 1/4 cup granulated sugar, 1/2 cup milk, 1/2 cup water, 1/4 teaspoon salt, 2 tablespoons butter, melted. The directions are: Mix together the flour and the eggs in a large you are stirring and it's just coming together, slowly add in the milk and water. Stir until it's thoroughly combined.

Stir in the salt, sugar, and butter. Beat the batter until it's smooth.

Heat a lightly-greased frying pan to medium high heat. You can use a griddle, but a round frying pan will help you get the circular shape, size, and thickness correct. A non-stick pan will make this process a lot easier and more successful.

Pour about 1/4 cup of batter onto the hot pan. Tilt the pan around to coat it evenly with the crepe batter. This will create the thin crepe.

Let the crepe cook for about 2 minutes. It should be a light brown color underneath. Turn the crepe over and brown on the other side.

For best taste, serve the crepes hot.

I do the following things and I start to wonder when Ikuto will be coming downstairs. Just now, I hear him coming down and I smile and wave; I am able to wave, because I'm not doing any cooking right now. I already mixed all of the ingredients and I'm stirring the batter. I am wearing an apron that says 'Kiss the Chef', so Ikuto decides to do this anyway; coming up behind my back when I'm not noticing and embracing me romantically, then giving me a soft, tender kiss. I must confess, He makes me fall so hard for him whenever he treats me so sweet like this. I have a bit of sugar on my face apparently; because Ikuto says, "You have some sugar on your face", then he licks it off seductively. Then I moan, and he smirks.

"L-Let's not get too distracted. After all, we did have it last night already. So let's just focus on the breakfast; the beginning of the day." I say with a smile. "The beginning of _**our **_day." He says seductively in my ear. This causes a shiver up my spine as his voice is so sexy. It allures me so much, and brings me back for more and more. But if I were to let him know about this, he'd never stop teasing me. Ikuto may be the most taunting/teasing person I know! "Too Bad, I'm kinda disappointed Amu-Koi~!" he whispers into my ear; then proceeding to lick it (her ear). "N-No, Ahh. St-top Ikuto! I need to focus on cooking otherwise the house my light on fire." I say; he agrees to stop once I say this to my own relief.

I then continue to stir inside of the pan then proceed to tilt the pan around and coat it with butter just like the directions tell me to. I haven't made pancakes in a long time in case you haven't noticed. The last time I have was probably when I was a kid; merely six years old. Yes, I am truly intelligent, and yes I know that's really young. But some people learn things quicker than other people do. And that pertains to people like me; being able to graduate from a college/university at the age of merely sixteen. I might sound like I'm bragging; even I, however, know that this accomplishment and intelligence level/IQ must be very significant. Once I did an IQ test and I got over 300 (A/N: Yeah I know it's impossible but who cares? NOT ME!)

Within only a few more minutes, I successfully finish without Ikuto trying to flirt with me; distract me. It really is hard to focus when you have a perverted cosplay neko/cat guy that's trying to flirt with you; around. It may sound nice but oh, no you've never seen how flirtatious Ikuto is. He'll just randomly come up at times and just pinch my butt! What kind of nerve does he have to do that! One hell of one, that's for sure! I just get automatically really red then I start fuming and chase him all the way to hell. And it becomes hell once I actually manage to catch him after he takes a break due to his high level of exhaustion. For the most part though, he's really fun to be around; and I love having him by my side.

Although before I may have been unsure about my feelings, I've realized them within yesterday and the following week. Every single time I thought about Ikuto when I was somewhere with Kei. I really do love Ikuto, but It's hard to show it without me seeming all mushy gushy lovey dovey. Guys hate that; it'll remind him of Saaya this one girl that's always bothering him and she has an Ikuto Tsukiyomi Fanclub. He's told me that they've tried to 'seduce' him; though he said it was more like Rape. But they described it as seducing him. Pfft, that sure as hell makes me laugh. It's funny how some girls can be so desperate to have sex with a guy they barely even know. Saaya may seem popular; though really, it's apparent that no one really likes her. Not even her fanclub, sometimes I can hear them talking about her behind her back. I can't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. Then again, it's her own fault for being arrogant. I shake my head and I stop thinking about mean things. I set up the table and Ikuto sits down and has the first bite. After all, that was what I planned for him.

He cautiously grabs his fork; probably unsure whether my cooking will be good or not. Ikuto then slowly approaches the pancake and gently chews and swallows. As he swallows his eyes get huge. "Well?" I ask him for his opinion while rolling my eyes; assuming that he hated it. "IT'S DELICIOUS~! AW MY LITTLE AMU-KOI IS GOOD ENOUGH TO BE A CHEF I LOVE YOU~!" he exclaims while hugging me tightly. I try the pancakes and I have the same feeling too; though maybe not as happy as he is. What did he expect? That I'd be terrible or something like that? I smile as I shake off the rude thought and say, "I'm glad you like it." while stroking his hair as he lays his face on my chest. "You're so sweet today Amu~!" He says while complimenting me. "Thanks. So are you Ikuto" I say while returning the same SMILE he's giving me. Yes he's SMILING not SMIRKING. Well, that's a first.

It always seems like Ikuto's just looking for trouble with that smirk on his face. But what will happen when Amu sees a different type of smirk! Want to know what I'm talking about! Review! (: THANKS! :D


	13. The Terrifying Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the original characters.

Note to the Readers: I am truly sorry it's taken me 8 days to update. It's my birthday on the bright side though.

I walk down a long, seemingly empty corridor where I am all alone. It's eerily silent and I quiver slightly. My body becomes frozen as I feel a strong breeze.

I turn around abruptly and see Ikuto with a strange look on his face. "I-Ikuto?"

I say puzzled; wry smile on my face. He clenches his teeth and fists and then he runs over to me and strikes me on my face; I lose my balance and disperse on the ground. Blood spills out of my mouth just from one merely single strike. I am speechless as I lay there in pain and agony.

Why would he do something like this? "What is wrong with you?" I scream furiously. He chuckles crazily as he grabs a shiny, sharp knife. He plunges it deep inside of my chest; it goes in deeper and deeper. I scream as loud as I can; trying to fight back, plead, and get away from him. Though he only laughs more and more; amused with every amount of pain he's inflicting on me.

"Please-Please stop Ikuto." I say while I cough up a river of blood. He grabs me once again; ignoring me pleading for the sake of my life. He strikes me once more; beginning to kick me several places, leaving bruises.

I scream once again as I try and get up off of the ground to run away; knees throbbing, I fall onto the ground. I make every single attempt desperate as I try to escape and get away from this dangerous man that is like a stranger to me. He grips my strawberry pink hair and yanks me back. Tears stream down my face as I try not to stare into those contented eyes of his. Once I do so; he smiles, then he says "Die." Then he stabs me once more; right through my chest.

I then lie there in darkness' I assume that I am dead. I arise from where I lay on the ground and I guess where I am going. I ascend to the heavens as I leave the sight of Ikuto smirking at me.

I frantically sit up abruptly; my breath harsh, and tears descending from my face. I look around and don't see Ikuto. There's a note saying, 'Amu, you fell asleep. I had to go do some things, I'll be back later, Ikuto'. I decide to try and find out what that dream is about. I sneak in our room and go through Ikuto's stuff. In a bright manilla colored folder lays a newspaper article that catches my eyes: 'young boy guilty for slaughtering parents, forced to live alone in isolation'. I go through the other articles explaining, 'Two women were killed in front of the Tokyo Train Station. People passing by saw suspicions; but only saw glimpses of blue and violet; they ignored it. The question is: is this related to Hoshina Ikuto's case? Or was it someone else?'

How could anyone not recognize him? Wait a second Hoshina Ikuto? What? Ikuto must have lied and told them a different name so no one would recognize any coincidences like these. I feel tears streaming down my face. "B-But how could he be someone as terrible as a-" I get cut off; "As a murderer?" Ikuto says behind me, with a smirk on his face. He starts to chuckle oddly; making me shiver. I slowly back away; but he follows me until my back is against the wall.

"You should know better than to go through other people's belongings Amu-Koi~."

He says seductively; but frighteningly in my ear. The files have already dispersed onto the cold ground. His eyes grow cold; the stare is very familiar to the one that he had in my nightmare. I quiver in fear of what he'll do. "W-Why?" I say while tears stream down my face. "I'm the black cat of misfortune. I'm hungry for something I want from you." My eyes widen as he kisses me with an immense amount of force; tears welling up inside of my eyes.

He pins me down onto the ground with his muscular hands gripping on my wrists. I scream and plead for him to stop; being cut off, his lips crashing malevolently into mine. His tongue vehemently makes it inside of my mouth. Tears blur my vision as I attempt to get away; he's too strong though. How can I love a murderer? I don't even think I can. I gasp for breath; "Ikuto plea-" he doesn't listen and just smirks and continues to kiss me.

That until I feel him start to unbutton my plain white tee shirt. I panic, trying to get away; to no avail. He undoes my shirt and takes off my bra. He smirks as he starts to suck on my nipple; massaging the other one with his hand.

This is torture! How can I love a man who killed his parents and two innocent women; not to mention, make love with him! Ikuto slathers his saliva on my breasts and my breathing becomes frantic. "Sto-" once again, interrupted. His lips crash once again into mine; then he smirks and gets some rope and ties my hands up.

"N-No Please!" I plead; only to be ignored. He rips off my skirt; removing my panties as well. My eyes are covered with tears welling up in my eyes; slowly falling down rhythmically. He then licks his lips with his tongue; he plunges his tongue inside of my pussy. I scream as he penetrates me with his tongue. I continue to plead; unable to however, sustain moans. It's natural for a woman to moan because of the man she loves; though this is torture.

No matter how much I beg him to reconsider: he keeps going. Finally after one vigorous thrust; I scream out with fear and pleasure. He then sits me up and smirks once again; inserts a finger inside of my vagina. I invoke for him to stop; he pays no attention my request. Instead he plunges more fingers inside of me causing me to moan louder. I scream out once again with pleasure. Ikuto then proceeds to stripping right in front of me.

"N-No please Ikuto." I say while tears stream down my face. The amusement on his face is terrifying. It doesn't take him that long; though he still takes his time just to make me suffer. Ikuto comes closer toward me and I squirm in attempt to get away. I get up off of the ground and try and run away but he swiftly grabs onto my strawberry pink hair and pulls me back. He then pins me once again on the ground; there's no escaping him this time around!

Ikuto positions his cock inside of my entrance and I scream as soon as he plunges it inside of me. It hurts very badly; despite the fact that it isn't our first time having sex. He must have grown. I frantically scream; pleading him to forgive me. Again; he says nothing. Vigorously; he thrusts inside of me making moans as well; I cannot suppress them anymore either. Though, I'm still screaming and pleading to him. He grabs onto my breasts while he fingers them; playing with them, while he fucks me in doggy style position. It feels so hot inside of me. I'm going to go insane if he doesn't stop. Why must it feel so good; though also so wrong?

I'm technically having sex for a known criminal. Although; he did fake his name, I know the truth. Ikuto quickens his pace quickly until we both cum together. I pant quickly, feeling terrified of him right now. I look at his violet colored orbs with tears once again, blurring my vision. He stares into my bright honey colored orbs. He smirks and whispers into my ear, "It'll be OUR secret Amu chan, you better keep it, or else there will be fatal consequences." I shiver as I feel him licking the nape of my neck, leaving a hickey; a mark of ownership.

How could he do this to me? "Oh I almost forgot. You're going to give me a blowjob." He says with a look of triumph on his face. "No I'm not." I say weakly while shaking. My heart and stomach feels like they're going to explode! He sneers with anger and says, "Yes you ARE. You WILL do what I say; unless you want me to KILL you." He says while I finally realize; he's snapped, and he's lost it. I shake furiously while my mouth comes close to his erect penis. I hesitantly look at it. "Well?" He says impatiently. I grab it and place it inside of my mouth; giving him a blowjob.

After a while, he groans and moans as he grabs my head and controls my speed. I feel terrified; like my head is going to break because of his touch. As soon as we're done, I wince as I feel like taking a bath. Though; it's too hard for me to move. There is blood all over the covers; no wonder, he went hardcore with me. This was the most frightening experience in my whole entire life.

"You never once thought to come ask me first. That's the thing that's the worst.

All my life: my parents proclaimed me to be a curse. I couldn't satisfy their unbelievable thirst. I did nothing wrong at all. I was young; I was small. But it wasn't hard for me at all. Knowing I was the one they would call. But you're the one who I will fall. The girls were only looking for my balls. They only wanted sex; and they were being an annoying pest. I am talking about the two girls I killed. But another thing; I recognized the two girls as the girls that slaughtered the woman I loved from a long time ago. Misaki Manami." He says. I gasp as he brings his body close to mine. I cringe while gingerly hoping that I'll be safe.

Cliffhanger: so I know he seems like a psycho but it'll all come together. If it hasn't already. I will redo this chapter if you want me to. But it kinda brings in a twist. And in the end; he ended up raping her. But there's another surprise that will be next. Review please. No flames or else.


	14. The Honest Truth NEW PENNAME!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own shugo chara or any of the original characters. And the song in the story is mine so please do not steal it.

**Note to the Readers: **So I know the last chapter was a little scary *cough* okay it was very scary. Anyway, I'll try and make more sense of it within this chapter.

I lie on the bed speechless. What he said made no sense whatsoever. Perhaps he's trying to tell me that I should have trusted him and asked him honestly first before assuming anything. I smack myself mentally for that; I really should have trusted him. After all, I can't just accuse one of my students willy nilly. But this shouldn't change anything should it?

"_**Secrets that are meant to be kept are revealed**_

_**The things that I know; my lips will be sealed**_

_**Can the mysteries inside of my heart be healed?**_

_**Or is this love too powerful to wield?" **_

"Well, I don't really know what to say Amu. All that I know is that I was accused for something I didn't do twice. The first time is when one of my long lost relatives came in and murdered my parents; he made it look like I did it and everyone believed that I was the murderer. Before when I said that I killed them, well that was a lie. I would never kill my own parents. Nor would I try and kill innocent girls. You must have more faith in me than that right?" Ikuto says while tossing with his hair. "Then why did you rape me!" I scream with my face flustered.

"Now Amu, you don't have to lie. Besides, it's not rape if you like it." I make a pouting face and cross my arms angrily. "Look, I was falsely accused of something I didn't do okay Amu?" he says with a slightly irritated expression on his face. "I know." I say with a sigh.

"_**The part of me that I cannot say**_

_**You make me look the other way**_

_**I cannot stay with you today**_

_**It's not okay"**_

I truly must say that I really believed that Ikuto wouldn't be the type to do something like this. "Besides, it's not that bad. It's not like I stole your first time." he says honestly. "I know Ikuto, but we've been having unprotected sex constantly. I mean what if I get pregnant or something." I say. "Well, let's just hope that won't happen." he says with a smirk. "Ikuto?" I ask him. "Yes?" he responds. "What would you do if I were to get pregnant? You wouldn't be like the terrible men would leave the woman that's pregnant; would you?" I inquire hesitantly. "Of course I wouldn't, are you kidding me? Though, I think we're too young to be having kids at this age. Let's at least wait until after I graduate from a college okay?" He says with a bright smile. "Okay." I say with a grin on my face.

I embrace Ikuto inside of my arms bringing him close to me. I can feel the warmth of his arms. I can't help but feel remorseful about what he's had to go through. People probably recognized him for the mistakes he has made in the past. He cuddles up to my body and gives me a significant amount of warmth. I clutch onto his petit, slim figure and hold him close. I feel safe whenever I'm with him. But a while ago, of course I didn't. But that's different now, because now I do feel safe with him. Now that he explained everything to me. I feel bad for doubting him in the first place.

I fall asleep in the support of his arms strongly supporting me.

This was a short chapter I apologize. But I will be soon updating again. I just wanted to update and get it done and over with you know! Okay please review. Also I'm going to update for my new story about Ikuto being a silent prisoner.


	15. Cherish By Ai Otsuka

**Disclaimer: **I don't own shugo chara or any of the original characters. I also don't own the song Cherish by Ai Otsuka. Sorry, I was too lazy to make a song for this. I also don't own youtube.

**Note to the Readers:** Thanks for all of your support this far. I highly recommend you search the song cherish by ai otsuka such a beautiful song. It's by a woman, but just think of it as a male version kay? Here's the male version of it: youtube. com /watch?v=IhJS0a33aGE no spaces. Also here's the original version. youtube. com /watch?v=h-OGxdC54f4 no spaces once again. This is the only version that works on youtube. Gomen, I highly suggest you download it! It's such a sad, yet great song.

I awake to the sound of beautiful music. I attentively listen more closely; it's the piano. It must be Ikuto, otherwise I have not the slightest clue who it could be. I listen closely and for the first time ever, I hear him singing. His voice; something so gorgeous, not even I can take this beauty.

"_**Itsukara ka suteki na koto wa**__**  
><strong>__**Hitsuzen youshite dokoka wo ushinatta**__**  
><strong>__**Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete**__**  
><strong>__**Karada de ume youtoshita**__**  
><strong>__**Fuan wo gomakashita**__**  
><strong>__**Sonna mainichi no naka de**__**  
><strong>__**Anata wa mou atashi no**__**  
><strong>__**Kokoro no naka ni ita**__****_

_**Moshimo futari fukaku omoete**__**  
><strong>__**Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo**__**  
><strong>__**Zutto atashi anata wo aishite**__**  
><strong>__**Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no**__**  
><strong>__**[ Lyrom: .com/lyrics/a/ai_ ]**__**  
><strong>__**Aijou wa nante kowai mono**__**  
><strong>__**Dakara nigetari motomeru**__**  
><strong>__**Otona datoka kodomo datoka**__**  
><strong>__**Nou kankei nai yo**__****_

_**Marude hatsukoi mitai**__**  
><strong>__**Unmei dato omoeru kurai**__**  
><strong>__**Daki aeba kanjiru**__**  
><strong>__**Kore hodo ni nai yume goro**__****_

_**Moshimo futari deae nakereba**__**  
><strong>__**Konna fuu ni warae nakatta**__**  
><strong>__**Kotoshi ichiban shiawase na no wa**__**  
><strong>__**Anata no soba ni ireta koto**__****_

_**Moshimo futari fukaku omoete**__**  
><strong>__**Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo**__**  
><strong>__**Zutto atashi anata wo aishite**__**  
><strong>__**Te wo nobashiteru to omoeta no"**_**  
><strong>I feel a odd warmness on my face; I gingerly caress my face, it's tears streaming down my face. It's so funny how something so beautiful came out of his lips. Could it be that he made this up? That's amazing. If that's the case, he could be a singer and become as famous as me.

It makes me upset to think that he couldn't be recognized for such talent. I hesitate to walk in but think over what my actions could cause. He might even sing another song. Without anymore hesitation, I walk with tears blurring my eyes. His eyes are closed peacefully as if falling asleep. I sniffle and his eyes are glued on me now; a look of concern on his face.

"Amu Daijoub—" I interrupt him with me embracing him so tightly; away went the words he wasn't able to say. "I-I'm fine. You sing like an angel. Did you make that song? What made you feel this way?" I say while tears still cloud my vision. "Nothing, I made the song completely for you. I wanted you to know how I feel, and that I really do love you. I feel like a complete idiot for raping you Amu. It still haunts me to this very moment. Even though we have done it plenty of other times before; I'm so sorry Amu. I can you ever forgive me; I'll feel at least a little better after you tell me. Though I can still never forgive myself." he says while stabbing his arms with his fingernails. "Stop Ikuto, don't hurt yourself! I love you too. More than you can ever imagine; more than I can even imagine. It's so scary for me how much I do. So when you did that, and when I found these things out I was terrified. But you've just proven yourself to me how much you do love me." I say on the verge of tears again.

His eyes start to get cloudy and tears stream down his face for the first time I've ever seen. I wipe them off and caress his face gently. Our eyes lock amorously with perpetuity. I wouldn't want it any other way. "I love you so much Amu, don't ever leave me" he says with longing in his voice. "I never will Ikuto, and to be honest I never believed in love until I met you. I never imagined how great it is; yet petrifying it is to love someone this much. It's like I'd sacrifice my life for yours; just like Romeo and Juliet did for each other, though their story was stupid!" I say while crying then laughing more towards the end. He chuckles a bit too. "You sure know how to cheer someone up kiddo." he says jokingly and I puff my cheeks out. "Oi, I'm still your teacher you know…!" I say with a joking expression. "I know you'll always be my teacher. I want it to be that way forever. Which made me decide to give you this; Amu Hinamori, you have brought so much joy inside of my life. I want to be able to say that you're my wife and love and care for you forever. Therefore, will you do the honors of marrying me?" he says while taking out a diamond ring.

Tears of happiness stream down my face and I smile. "Yes I will!" I jump into his arms for a kiss and we hold each other closely. "I love you Amu, and I always will. Until death due us part; we'll die old and together. I'll stand by your side; visa versa and we'll be together until the end of time." he says while kissing up my arms. His cold breath on my neck makes me quiver. The ring, it's so beautiful. "But we need to wait until we're out of high school ne, because otherwise the students will get suspicious if we get married. We'll have ultimately similar rings. So for now I'll just keep on this gorgeous ring that vows to our love." I say while gently closing my eyes and pecking him on the lips ever so adoringly.

"I'll say these words to you Amu even if you don't understand: **Aishiteru, Saraghaeyo, Je t'aime, Wo Ai Ni, I love you." **(At the end, it's in English. First it's Japanese, Korean, Chinese, French, and then English.) I blush not even understanding anything except Aishiteru. He sounds so gorgeous when he speaks foreign languages.

Review and Rate. I will continue after at least 2 reviews. Arigatou. BTW sorry if i sped it up too fast . !


	16. Ikuto Gets Sick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters.

**Note to the Readers:** A few chapters ago of Seducing My Sensei; the one where Ikuto explains himself about the whole situation after Amu gets *cough you know* - Someone asked me where I got the quote. I actually made the song. The one that goes like:" Secrets that are meant to be kept are revealed The things that I know; my lips will be sealed. Can the mysteries inside of my heart be healed? Or is this love too powerful to wield?" and the other part too so there you go sorry for the late response to the question .

The following day, we are required to go to school. Therefore, we have to pretend that nothing ever happened and act like nothing happened over this long period of time. This must have been the best weekend I've had; ever. It is no surprise at all to me that Ikuto is sleeping soundly like an angel. I nudge his shoulder lightly and he grunts while lifting his head up with his droopy violet eyes staring deeply into mine.

"Ikuto, don't forget to wake up in about thirty minutes. Unfortunately, we have school. But don't worry! It's our last week of school!" He looks as if he's about to respond but as soon as he tries to do so, he coughs harshly. "Oh dear, I hope you're not getting sick." I say with concern. "I think I already have." he says with his now nasal and ill voice. "You stay here, I will tell Tsukasa, the principal, that you are unable to go to school. I'll just say that you asked for my number, and I gave it to you and that I needed to clear it up to him." I say with a pause afterward. I come close and feel his forehead.

"My Goodness Ikuto! You're so hot!" I say with a panicked expression on my face. "Tell me something I don't know." He says with congested voice and a smirk. Then he starts coughing all over the place. "Oh dear Ikuto, what shall I ever do with you. I am going to call in and request that Kei can do the teaching for me today. Or for the remainder of the week." I say while I look solemnly at Ikuto. Meanwhile, after I call Kei; of course, he agrees. So kind. On second thought though; no astonishment would be shown even if he were to teach alone. He does a great job as it is in making the class be silent during lectures.

In our classroom, we have many lectures because the kids usually don't know how to properly behave in the correct manner. I mean for pete sake, they are close to graduating. They will be seniors next year! I'm confident that the teacher will understand. I will just say that something personal came up. After all, not many kids come on the last week of school that I know of. Kei even told me that the last time we talked. So there shouldn't really be that big of a problem right?

"Ikuto, I'm going to go make you some chicken noodle soup." I say gently while he nods his head. "Thank you Amu, I'm sorry you have to be doing this." he says remorsefully. "Don't worry about it, I'd rather know that you're feeling better than leave you home sick." I say with a smile. I walk outside of the room and then I start to make Ikuto's soup. Oh dear, I'm beginning to seem like his wife. I shake out the intruding thought inside of my head and try and focus on getting Ikuto healthy once again. Seeing how lazy he is; he wouldn't get up and do anything and would just get worse by the days.

I get out the can and I microwave the soup. It takes no more than five whole minutes to give the soup to Ikuto. I bring a towel so he can eat it in bed, without making a mess. "Amu, I'm sorry you have to be doing this. Really, I am older than you after all." I shake my head in protest. "Nope, you were even too lazy to get your butt out of bed mister. How do I expect you to recover if you can't even do that? It's fine, Kei will be fine." I say while shaking my head. He shakes his head drowsily. "How come you were fine, but then now you're sick all of a sudden." I shake my head sadly. "Just don't give me kisses okay?" I say firmly; warning him ahead of time. He tries to smirk but starts coughing; relief washes over me as I am holding the soup; so it wouldn't spill all over him.

As soon as he stops coughing, I promptly hand him the soup and it's a little warm; not too hot though. His cheeks get red as I watch him eat it; keeping him company. While we spend time together, I find out many things about Ikuto that I haven't even knew about. The reason why he ended up losing all of his money and stuff is because kids would take advantage of him. Somehow, I didn't think he'd be the guy that would be able to be a victim of this. "Yeah because when I was younger, I had a different kind personality. Now I have a more independent personality; though I'm still kind of popular. They would see that I'm really nice, and use it as an advantage for them to ask for money. Of course I always did what they said until one day, I said I didn't have any left. They got really angry with me and began to try and challenge me. Since I knew I couldn't just let myself get beaten up; I fought back. People gathered around; I got a bad reputation after that. So when my whole parents being killed situation came up; immediately, I got framed by someone else. Thankfully, I managed to say a different name so then no one at school would fear me, but I know the truth. So now, I have to act all independent and uninterested in anything; though sometimes flirty and mischievous. People may be intimidated to approach me, but that's the way it needs to be." he says with a sigh and sniffles every once and a while. "That's so sad!" I say enthusiastically; I never thought Ikuto could be such a different person.

"Who else have you told about this?" I ask curiously while he continues to slowly eat his chicken noodle soup. "No one; you're the only person I have told." he responds dully. I frown with remorse of that happening. "Well like the quote goes '_Everything happens for a reason.'_" I truly believe in that too. Somehow, if this wouldn't have happened; Ikuto wouldn't have been rowdy, and wouldn't have caused a teacher to quit. I wouldn't have met him otherwise. I smile to myself and he looks at me with confusion. I reluctantly wave as if to say it's nothing. "But I guess if it never happened, I would have never met you, Amu. Though it may just seem like a mischievous kid, you really mean everything to me. Never in my whole life have I preciously grasped someone's love and kindness as much as I have for you." he admits while blushing and trying to cover his face. "To be quite honest, I never really believed in love. I scoffed at it and said it won't ever happen. But when I least expected it to come; BAM it happened." I say with enthusiasm once again.

The end of this chapter for now. I'm so sorry it took this long for me to update this story. I've been overwhelmed with the summer being here; I'm going to be doing some volunteer work so maybe I can update sooner? I hope so though. Um, also I'm going to update defy the silence and with her support. I will definitely not post this under the wrong story again -.-" My fault guys. XD! Review please. Don't say it's boring :( ! W ! I have something exciting coming up...! :D Next chapter! W I can feel it already!


	17. I Will Always Love You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the original characters.

**Note to the Readers: **Yes I am sad to say that I am skipping forward into the future to where the new year begins and Ikuto is already in his senior year.

**Ikuto's POV The Next School Year:**

Ah the time has flown away. I remember when I first saw _**her. **_Amu Hinamori, someone so pleasing to my uninterested eyes; yet still somewhat playful. Although I may have had a reputation for being a flirt, I never had gazed at someone with such longing. That is, even though I had a transcendent way of concealing this. I just put on my fake mask that said I'm just a teenager looking for some trouble.

This year has flown by, and I already found myself having its heart captivated by her gorgeous elegance. Although she may not realize this, I've always tried to find a way to tell her she's enthralling for my taste. Somehow I found myself gazing at her tantalized beauty; something so soft and delicate; daunting and inundate, too much for me to take in. Yes I have been awaiting this year, ever since I've decided that I wanted to keep her in my heart forever. As soon as I graduate from high school, I'm going to propose to her. But how will I make it the most inherent? Well, that is something I have even been thinking over long before I realized this. I cannot be without her because I will be so forsaken; beyond belief, I will feel isolated alone in my own little world, uninterested in anything that is occurring right before my eyes. It would be like I'm lifeless, and unaware of my surroundings. Almost like I died on the inside.

In such a diminished amount of time; a mere year, Amu has changed to a great extent. Not only physically, but also her essence. Oh how her skin glows with such beauty; and NO she is not pregnant (A/N: … wow Ikuto just wow, I never said she was/we never said she was). Her hair is a strawberry pink color that is layered and is a little bit above her chest; which is to be quite honest, very well developed. She has indeed grown there too. Her eyes are something so stunningly gorgeous; her golden colored orbs, having some specks of brown in it. It's almost as if it's like Honey. As usual, she's still not that tall. She hasn't had her birthday yet; it will be on September 24th (A/N: Yes it really is on September 24). I have yet to decide what I should do to make this one special; she's been here for a little less than a year since she came to the class during the middle of the school year.

As for me though, I have changed a bit. I have become more calm, and serious. I am not always flirting with Amu and teasing her; although don't get me wrong of _**course **_I still tease her. I couldn't suppress myself from doing so. Though on occasions like her birthday; I will be more romantic, enticing, and profoundly smooth. Those are special occasions where she can see the different sides of me. If I were to always flirt with her; call her hot, and do stuff like that. Oh boy, that would be beyond rude. My hair is still the normal Azure color; though it's beginning to get a little bit darker. My eyes are still the amaranthine that they usually are. I decide on what to wear to school until Amu finds me and stops me. "Don't think you're going to get away with wearing something other than your school uniform for tomorrow mister." she says with a look of vehement on her face.

I chuckle nervously seeing how serious she is at this time. "Alright." I say while giving up and frowning. She looks as if she feels remorseful and makes an odd face and comes closer toward me. She leniently and frivolously pecks my lips tenderly. "It will be fine." she says while her face turns a dark red shade. I stand here inside of our room with perplexity as she soon starts to leave the room; almost leaving me to think alone. Now that I think about it, I'm usually the one who gives her kisses. Very rarely does she kiss me. Before she gets the chance to leave, I swiftly glide over to her and grab her around the waist and look into her sparkling eyes with adoration. "Thank you, Amu." I whisper in her ear then fervidly kiss her with a burning passion and meaning within it. "Y-You're welcome." she says while she looks away, obviously flustered. I then gently; lovingly, stroke my hand across her gorgeous face. "Amu, you're so radiantly, alluring to me. No not only to me, but you _**are **_beautiful." I say in a velvety voice; trying to make my words as sincere as possible. "I love you." I say while she then looks up at me with sentiments written all over her face.

All at the same time; she seems like she's overjoyed, on the verge of tears, and flustered. "I love you too, Ikuto." she says with tears of joy coming out from her eyes. Time stops all around us, and I pick her up and carry her in my arms just to bring her close to me on the bed. (A/N: NO THEY ARE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!) I hold her close to me, and she makes a visage face. My voice is silky and whispers into her ear, "You'll always be **my **sensei. No matter how old I get. Don't you forget it either. From this point on, I vow that I will protect you in sickness and in health." I say with a bright smile on my face. "Ikuto, you sound like you're saying the exchanged vows in a wedding." I say as my face gets red. "One day, we'll be together forever. We'll share our warmth; love, and compassion. One day we'll have a family. When the time comes that it's time for us to ascend to heaven [A/N: Sorry for nonbelievers of heaven .], we'll be there together through it all. We will stay by each other's side, getting through it all together." I say with a blush after my long sappy speech. She nods her head with her face deep, and dark. "But you won't only be doing this for 'you know what', right?" She says to confirm with me. I am astounded by this and I decide to answer.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not. When it comes to you, I just want you to be happy; you're the drive of my happiness. I want our family to never end, we can have a family. One day, maybe we can get a cat or dog; we'll have children. Our genes will be placed within them; showing profound similarities to both of us. I will do everything I can as a husband to support you; when the time comes of course." I say with a wry smile. Amu smiles so beautifully; I almost get blinded by how bright it is (A/N: LMFAOLMFAO IT'S LIKE IKUTO: "AHHH MY EYESS! IT BURNNSSSSS ." LOLOLOL). For what seems like the longest time ever, the two of us just lie down on our bed, hand in hand. I stare over at her placid facial expression and place a gentle kiss on her lips; then, I say goodnight to her.

**The Next Day: **

In the morning, for once I decide to go to school with Amu at the same time. I find it alright; after all I can just help Amu if she needs anything. I am so glad she's also going to be teaching the seniors. My last year of high school; wonder how fast it will fly by. Hopefully not too fast. I sluggishly trudge out from the room and decide to go into my bathroom and brush my teeth first. Then, I proceed to getting my school uniform on. Somehow, Amu is already dressed through this all. Damn, she almost gets dressed _**too **_fast. The two of us quickly eat our breakfast afterword then we head out. I wonder why people aren't curious why the two of us are walking. Maybe they're just assuming that it's a punishment or that I had summer school or something lame like that. It kinda stinks that everything is kind of somewhat a secret to everyone; with the exception of Kukai. Yes I told him and his girlfriend; Utau.

Utau also told Rima, Yaya, and most of the kids. But not the whole class. I mean there's many other people that hardly even know Utau. Even though she's considered fairly popular. Not many people can know who everyone is. So that's the way it is going so far. The only one they didn't tell is that damn kid; Tadagay or what ever the hell his name is. No one likes him; although on the first day of school, I could have sworn I saw Amu directing most of her attention on him. I have to say; it got me a little jealous. He better not get in my way or else it'll become dangerously personal.

The end of this chapter for now. Surprisingly enough, I actually liked it. NO updating until at least 2 reviews! :o!


	18. New Rivals?

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara or any of the characters (original).

Note to the Readers: Thanks for the support this far. I love you guys so much ^^;

Ikuto's POV cont.:

The part that relieves me the most is that Amu is indeed teaching a senior class. But the thing that makes me dreadfully uneasy; Tadase Hotori is in this room, once again he is inside of my classroom. This is just perfect; yes, I am being sarcastic. I don't like that little amateur, kiddy king.

I yawn, feeling irrevocably fatigued. What's new? I wasn't able to sleep, having an angel in my arms; with adoration, and I gazed at her beautiful presence that was next to me. I held her delicately in my arms, feeling a profound need to protect her from the dangers of the world.

The two of us walked inside of the spacey, and empty classroom. I will tell you; much bigger than the other classroom. Maybe there will be more students in this classroom. I've also heard vague rumors around from people that there will be transfer students coming from different parts of Japan. Kind of interesting; deciding to just transfer at their last year at their high school; I shrug off the intruding thought.

"So Amu, are you excited to be teaching again after that long summer?" I say while supporting myself against a desk. "Yes, I am. I've kinda missed teaching although this year, I won't let there be intolerable acts from the students, Ikuto." She says while firmly giving me a brief piercing glower. I quiver a little; man girls get scary sometimes, I swear. I do NOT want to get on her bad side. I chuckle,

"Alright, Fine. You have my word." I say; assuring that I will be on my superlative behavior. "Good." She says with a quick toss of her hair. "Ohoho, someone's a little bossy missy." I say while giving her my notorious smirk. I'm pretty sure she has grown to detest it; though, I cannot suppress myself from not doing it.

Though I have implausibly gotten more mature; and I don't give her the perverse, infamous smirk as often. But on special occasions, I do it just to lightly provoke her. Hey, I can't be mister nice guy all the time right? Otherwise, I'll be like an artificial guy; like Tadagay or something. Ew, imagine if that would happen. I shiver just thinking about it. Amu then gives me a puzzled look. I shake my head giving her the signal that it's nothing.

To my own astonishment, it doesn't take long at all to get the classroom ready for today. Before we even know it, it's already time for the seniors to come into the classroom. Astounding eh? There are so many familiar faces: Tadase, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, Rima, and other people too. Then again, there are also a lot of unfamiliar faces. One of the guys who enters catches my eyes. He has dark, shiny black hair; hairstyle, the same as mine. He has emerald colored orbs for eyes; they're simply stunning. Some of the girls squeal with delight as soon as they see him.

Another one has amber and chestnut colored hair that also is similar to my haircut. His eyes have sapphire colored orbs that draw you in. He has a content smile on his face; the other one is busying himself with a book he brought in. I am unable to catch a glimpse of the name, too many people are crowding around him. To my own surprise, the calm guy doesn't even acknowledge all the girls and people surrounding him. How is that even possible.

My attention which is drawn toward them is quickly taken away; Saaya comes to sit next to me. Great, it's her again. I sigh and try not to even acknowledge her; hopefully, she'll get the point. To no avail, she dreamily stares at me; I thought the other guys would be more interesting for her. "Do you mind?" I say while sneering beneath my voice; sick of her constant staring. "Aw! Ikuto-San, you're so cold!" I roll my eyes; not even seeming to care at all. "Just stop staring." I say blandly, and finishing with that. She puffs out her cheeks; crossing her arms, and pouts. I don't care though.

There are also many girls who were transferred to this school. One has a platinum blonde colored hair; and ocean blue eyes. She also has a flower on her head; interesting... Another girl has a pomegranate colored hair with intriguing lilac colored eyes (A/N: no it's not nadeshiko); her hair ends a bit above her chest. She seems like she's the shy type. With that; the bell rings somewhat quickly.

Amu takes roll of all the kids in the classroom. It doesn't take her that long; yes, she still calls me Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Amazing right? I would have thought she would have forgotten about that right now and just blurt out Ikuto. Some of the new names; Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, Himeka Hanazono, Narumi Kamichi, Ayame Namurakani, Haruki Tanakani, Masahiko Kennichi, Tsuki Hoshina. Yes, there are a whole bunch of new students. So then Amu, once again, had to go through her long list of rules and expectations. Since it's the first day, we didn't do much besides getting to meet everyone.

A lot of the boys are very different. Some of them are quiet and placid; others are cheerful and merry. There weren't many female transfer students; oddly enough, the majority were merely males. I hope this doesn't mean rivals and enemies. But one of them caught my eyes: Tsuki Hoshina, he has indigo colored hair a little darker than mine and has the same colored eyes as mine. It's very peculiar. Don't tell me that we're secretly related; that would cause so much drama to build.

To my own surprise, I'm quite the whole class period. I'm thinking in my mind trying to make class end quicker.

Sorry if this chapter was boring but new rivals are forming :D review please: no yawning or I'm taking of anonymous reviews.


	19. Kai and Ikuto become Rivals?

Disclaimer: Don't own Shugo Chara or any of the original characters.

Note: ._. You can hit me if you want... it took me forever to update/start writing. I'm going to try to update most of my stories [at least the ones that I have inspiration for] anyway. You don't even have to review since it has been forever since I have updated. Though it would put a spring in my step if you do review anyway~

* * *

><p>Normal PoV:<p>

It irks Ikuto to the bone at the prominent amount of jealousy etched on his face. It's almost as if he should put a huge sign on Amu claiming "Is Ikuto's Girlfriend Stay Away or Face the Consequences". It's silly to know he actually started to consider doing exactly that.

Ikuto looks over at Amu who is writing some algebra problems on the whiteboard. She stands on her tippy toes so she can get higher on the board to find enough problems to show. Meanwhile, Ikuto catches some of the guys taking a peek up her skirt. He feels the heat from anger boil to his face as he hears "wow, she's sexy. We should try and get her to sleep with us".

He stands up abruptly, and everyone's eyes become glued on him as he says "Shut up! As if she'd have sex with the likes of you immature punks". Amu looks at Ikuto angry and flustered, completely oblivious to the fact that boys were peeking up her skirt. "Mr. Tsukiyomi, be quiet. I'm trying to teach" she says with a sigh. Ikuto glares at the nearby guys who snicker and he gets up and punches one of them in the face. Amu angrily stomps over to the troublemaker and the boy he punched who is still laughing, only on the ground.

"Tsukiyomi-San! Detention after school! And you," she says looking at the boy with emerald colored eyes and onyx black hair who is the one laughing, "you are coming too". The laughing teenaged boy smirks and says "I look forward to it" while licking his lips lustfully. Ikuto scowls at him and the other guy chuckles.

Ikuto hadn't heard Amu call his name off of the roll sheet. He thinks back and tries to remember the name. Suddenly, he is directed back to reality, he looks at the reason and sees that the boy that also has to attend detention, threw a small wad of paper at him. He unravels the note and it says "hey, my name is Kai Makashima. What's your name? P.S. the teacher is sexy *smirks*". Ikuto fumes with irritation and replies with "Hi, Kai. Let me tell you something, she has no interest in you or other kids. Do me and yourself a favor, and give it up. P.S. My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi", and then he throws the paper in Kai's direction.

The two continue exchanging notes for the rest of the day. Ikuto getting angrier at Kai's comments at how he's going to seduce Amu. He has to clench his fists beneath his desk to prevent himself from beating the living shit out of him. Ikuto has a scowl on his face that radiated pure irriatation. The day quickly flies by.

* * *

><p>After School Detention:<p>

Amu smiles and waves at the students who were allowed to leave the classroom. Then she shuts the doors and comes close to Ikuto and Kai.

"Tsukiyomi-San, and um...," she says not remembering his name, but Kai helps her finish, "I guess you would refer to me as Makashima-San, but you can call me Kai, sweetie" he finishes with a flirtatious smile. Amu can't help but notice his attractive appearance but she dismisses it, though just barely, as she feels the heat rising to her cheeks. "I'm afraid I can't choose favorites in class, Makashima. Now Tsukiyomi, Makashima care to explain what's going on?" Amu says with a look of disapproval.

"Why don't you ask 'Sweetie boy' over here" Ikuto comments with distaste. "Ah, Amu-Sensei! I know what's going on, Ikuto is getting jealous because some of the students in class, along with myself, think you're sexy. The main reason why he yelled in class is because some of the boys were looking up your skirt and talking about how nice you'd be in bed" Kai says while smirking waiting to see her reaction. "I-I don't think a teacher should be hearing such things from a student." Amu manages with her face becoming real red.

"Ah come on," he says while getting up [he: Kai], "you know you like it" and then he comes next to her ear and huskily whispers "sen-sei". Ikuto fumes and has to ignore him with all his might. If Amu weren't here, he would kill the bastard. "L-Listen Kai, you're a bit too close" she says while backing up uncomfortably. "Oh sensei, you make me so hot when you call me by my first name. I bet I can make you call out my name a lot" he says with a wink. Ikuto growled then got up and grabbed Kai by the collar of his shirt. "The only name she'll ever call is mine!" he says while throwing him to the ground. "See, Sensei. It's his fault he's so jealous. I was just joking around" Kai has a look of confidence as he says this.

"Well duh, you're making her feel uncomfortable!" He says while resisting the urge to choke him. "Tsukiyomi, Makashima, control yourselves. Now I want you two to apologize to each other thoroughly" Amu says sternly. "What are we, in elementary school?" Ikuto retorts with a scowl. "No, but you certainly are acting like you are, if you act like this, then you'll be punished like such. Erm, not including the fact that guys called me sexy..." Amu says lowly with a blush. "Apologize." She finally says sternly.

"I'm sorry I said I wanted to sleep with Amu, and for looking at her ass and making her uncomfortable." Kai says while glancing at Amu's face which reddens more after his comment. Ikuto is seething but he says, "I'm sorry I punched you and called out all the guys in the class - and for disrupting your lesson, sensei".

"Good, now tomorrow you two better be on your best behavior" Amu states with firmness. Ikuto and Amu make there way home and whatnot. The walk home is silent. Ikuto can't stop thinking of Amu's reaction to that kid Kai's comments. She was blushing quite a bit. Thinking back, Ikuto remembers that's how he was with her too. He starts to worry thinking she'll start to like Kai more than him. He bites his lip and dismisses the thought. Amu can't be like that, right?

* * *

><p>Ikuto's PoV:<p>

Amu unlocks the door and holds the door open for me then closes and locks it to prevent intruders from entering. She looks somewhat placid yet she also looks solemn.

"Daijoubu desu ka? Amu?" [Means Are you Okay?] I say while looking at her with concern. "I'm fine, I just have a headache is all." She says with a sigh. As she is about to walk away, I wrap my arms around her waist and chest and bring her into my embrace. "If there's anything you ever have to tell me, don't hesitate, Amu. You know how much I love you, right?" I say while holding her closely.

I wait for a response and Amu turns around and looks at me with her sunny colored orbs and looks down and sighs. "It's just, that boy Kai reminds me of the old you so much. Did you really just want me for my looks and stuff, Ikuto? Is that all you guys ever see in a girl?" She asks and it pierces through my heart.

"Of course not. I was a playboy, yes. But the more I talked to you, the more I started to love you and care for you. To be honest, sex was the beginning it wasn't the end. And I most certainly didn't fall ONLY for your looks. I fell for your cleverness, your personality, your amount of care, your devotedness, and much more. Looks aren't even half of it. I'm not sure every boy looks only at appearances: I used to be that way. But I matured and grew up. I have it all thanks to you, Amu. Amu Hinamori, my teacher, I love you so much. I can't quite explain my feelings. But I've been writing you love songs, and as soon as I can manage to fit my feelings with the lyrics and harmony, I will show you. Don't you ever forget that I love you for the woman you are, Amu Hinamori" I say while leaning over and kissing her tenderly on the lips and smiling.

Amu looks up at me with tears clouding her honey colored orbs and she smiles back. "I-I love you too Ikuto" she says and then she wraps her arms around me. I pick her up and carry her to our bedroom and kiss her the whole way there. I don't intend on having sex, though if she wants it, then of course I'm not going to refuse.

I gently place her on the bed, climbing ontop of her and kiss her passionately as I hold her close. I then lie down next to her and she looks at me and smiles and I put my forehead towards hers and smile as I bring her lips towards mine. I continuely feel her warmth spreading from within me. We kiss for what seems like hours, and I hope she feels safe with me. I've made many mistakes in my past, and I want to make it up to her. Even if it takes the rest of my life.

"Amu, I love you" I say tenderly while she falls asleep. She smiles as she says, "I love you too Ikuto"

* * *

><p>AN: wooo all you need is love! Give me so love in the comments box minna. I need some love! Can you feel the love tonight?


	20. Chapter 21: Preview of new story 3

Disclaimer: I don't own original characters from Shugo Chara and don't own the original plot of the Gokusen.

Note to the Readers: So, I could give you every excuse in 'the book' for not updating but honestly speaking: my emotional instability has almost killed me o.o... anyway, but I'm running out of ideas: so I'm going to re-write this story, starting from this chapter. c: ~ but, I'm going to switch it up~! Hope you enjoy! Technically, it'd change the title ;D.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hallway the handsome young adult receives many stares. "Did you hear? He's our new teacher, for our room: 2E! He's such a hottie!" a girl says with a gigantic smile on her face. This handsome, nouveau, sensei is the mere age of 18. He got out of high school early and earned his years in college for his music career.<p>

Though, no one realizes that it's 'Midnight Neko', since he 'has' black hair and blue eyes; lies~ they're colored contacts and a black wig. His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He sings the songs that he writes, plays the violin, and composes piano pieces.

His true appearance is just as attractive as his faux appearance; if not, more. Ikuto has burnished indigo colored hair that looks flawless. His eyes are a captivating amethyst hue. He is fairly tall being 6'2, and has a slender yet slightly muscular appearance.

Yet Ikuto is not looking forward to having girls fawning over his appearance left and right. The boys, they tend to get pissed and angry that he "gets" all the chicks. Wrong - he doesn't get the chicks, he merely attracts their attention.

He strides into the classroom a bit early, primarily to prepare himself for the uproar of fangirls. He learned to kindly get them quiet, and he does get strict if they fail to comply to his expectations. Glancing at the clock, he sighs; three minutes left. Closing his eyes he tries to relax, and he also has to make sure his identity won't slip out.

Ring! The sound of footsteps is heard from the hallway and Ikuto plasters a friendly smile on his face. 'Don't want to scare anyone away. Sometimes my mysterious, quiet personality scares people' he

surmises in his head. Ahead of time, Ikuto already wrote his name on the board: 'Mr. Tsukiyomi'.

"Good Morning, Mr. Tsukiyomi" Almost every single girl comes up to him: greeting him with either a friendly, or seductive smile. Every girl, except for one, he noticed. The one girl who didn't has a nonchalant, dazed expression on her face. She has bubblegum pink colored hair and honey brown colored orbs. She gives off a vibe like a tomboy, yet a bit girly deep down.

'Finally, someone who's not going to drool all over me. However, I wonder if I could get her to like me?' he ponders. He mentally reprimands himself, though - realizing his relationship as being her teacher.

"Alright class. I hope we can all get along fine. I'm Mr. Tsukiyomi. You may call me Mr. T, Mr. Tsukiyomi, sensei, or anything of the sort. Now, I'm a fairly easygoing teacher: that doesn't mean you're going to get away with mischief and conflict. You will behave like civilized young adults, am I understood?" Ikuto says with a bright smile. The majority of the class replies 'Yes, Mr. Tsukiyomi' in unison. All with the exception of her.

That pinkette is merely staring out the window in her secluded area. He doesn't bother to directly inquire 'do you understand' to her. "Well next I'm going to take roll, so pay attention so I don't mark you absent, alright? Okay" he says.

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki?" he calls out. She's here.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki?" he's here.

"Amu Hinamori?" he calls. "here" he hears the pinkette answer: completely uninterested. He conceals the urge to smile upon learning her name. 'Amu eh?' he thinks.

"Utau Hoshina?" she's here.

"Tadase Hotori" he's here.

"Rima Mashiro" She's here.

"Kukai Souma" he's here.

"Kairi Sanjo" he's here.

"And lastly, Yaya Yuiki" he says: "YAHOO~!" she says in a cheerful baby like voice. This makes the class chuckle a little bit.

Class goes by swiftly, but Ikuto can't stop thinking about Amu. There's something about her that interests him. He can't quite identify what. Maybe it's because her detachment from her surroundings, mysterious and unique personality, remind him of himself. No, he's not saying he's falling in love with himself. He thinks they'll be able to get along easily. If only she sang, that would be like a dream for him. Singing is his passion, as is the violin and piano. He would play either the piano or the violin, and then she would accompany the song with the beautiful sound of her voice.

He felt uncanny; scrutinizing her actions whenever the class is occupied in their learning. Before class ends, Ikuto notices her glancing downward at her lap: a shining light illuminating in her face. "Miss Hinamori-San, would you like to inform us as to why you are using an electronic device in my classroom?" he says sternly, but not too loudly.

"It's a free country" she retorts coolly, making the class 'ooh' with awe. "That's true, but this is my classroom. Please put it away, and don't let me catch you using it again, or I'll confiscate it: and you'll have to retrieve it afterschool" he advocates. "I'm so frightened. I'm sure no one in here is interested in your boring lectures and lessons" she says with a bitter smile. Ikuto sighs and Yaya interrupts "I'm interested in you, Mr. Tsukiyomi" Yaya says childishly. "I-I mean with your lesson!" she adds in defensively with a crimson blush on her face.

"Oh, please. Obviously she, and other girls, are only interested in your appearance, but that's ridiculous." she adds in. "That's it. Detention afterschool. You're lucky I don't give you a referral for being disrespectful." he says with a dissatisfied frown. The class chuckles, and she groans with impatience.

* * *

><p>So what's going to happen after school? Find out, maybe. Review and let me know if you liked the 'twist' If you did, I'll continue it. If not, I'll delete this chapter and instead continue with the old plot.<p> 


	21. Chapter 22: Preview of New Story 2

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Shugo Chara or any of the original characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's PoV:<strong>

I eagerly await for school to end, seeing as I get to talk to her: or more like 'punish' her for her disrespectful behavior. I'm thinking of if I should go easy, or hard. I could give her normal, silent detention time. Or, I could make her write standards saying 'I will not argue with Mr. Tsukiyomi' or 'I will not be disrespectful to my classmates or my teacher'.

I know, being that it's the end of the day, my hormones are driving me insane. I just hope I don't do something that will cost me my job. I still have my main career, but still. I feel this odd attraction to Amu Hinamori; I can't understand why.

The bell rings, which ends my lecture in midsentence, and everyone: including Amu, bolts out the door. "Hey you have detention, remember?" I say while blocking Amu's exit. She rolls her eyes and snorts with impatience. I wait for everyone to leave, ensuring I can properly discuss with her, her punishment.

"So Miss Hinamori, I'm curious as to why you chose to be so rude and impolite to your teacher. Can you explain to me why?" I interrogate, eyeing her somewhat instinctively. "Do you want to know what I think, sensei?" she says haughtily, ending the sentence seductively while she leans in closer and purses her lips together.

"I think, you're pathetic" she whispers, finishing by nibbling my ear slightly. "W-What are you doing?" I say while blushing furiously and looking away with slight traces of embarrassment. "Anyway, why am I pathetic, huh?" I ask her somewhat indignantly.

"You seem like you're a manwhore, on the side. You probably sleep with girls all the time: not even caring about their name, age, feelings, etcetera! You probably have a side job," she says while pausing: scaring me into thinking she knows my other career, "of breaking hearts".

I sigh with relief, which makes her puzzled. "Did I hit the nail on the head or what?" she says while folding her arms across her chest, tapping her foot somewhat cordially. "Not even close, Miss Hinamori. You're very lucky that I'm not a very strict teacher. Otherwise, I would call up the principal, call up your family, and have them smack some respect into you." I remark somewhat irritably.

"Do you always talk to your teachers and elders like this?" I prospect with disappointment. "Nope, I only treat it to assholes like you who think they're all that" she says with a satisfied grin. Obviously, this girl is starting to get on my nerves.

"You think, that I act like I'm 'all that'?! I am a teacher who cares for the wellbeing of his students and wants them to gain all the knowledge required from me, to be successful! If you think that I'm only concerned with popularity and appearance, then you're sadly mistaken! Stop assuming you know everything about me, and stop being such a god damn brat!" I explode.

My face is red from yelling so loudly. Holy shit, I really blew up. She looks shocked but, amused. That pisses me off so much more. "Mr. Tsukiyomi~ Could it be, that you're a virgin then? Oho, I got a better idea. How about, I threaten your career~ I'll have sex with you, accuse you of rape, and get you thrown in jail~! You're in so much trouble since you decided to yell at me!" she finishes while laughing like a madwoman.

I interrupt her by, without thinking, crashing my lips roughly into hers. I continue to invade her lips by continuously bringing mine back. Upon realizing what I did, I retreat: eyes wide in shock at what I just did. I look away shyly and sheepishly.

* * *

><p>I return my gaze toward my student when she says in a low mutter "What the hell was that for? I was only joking..." her face is a deep, crimson shade. "That's definitely not something you should joke about. That is a serious threat, and it's not even close to being funny. Consider what just happened to be your punishment Miss Hinamori and, if you do something like this again I might be forced to do more" I warn.<p>

Oh god, I'm going to become such a pervert at the end of the day. Though technically, I'm 18: she's 16. Though still, it could still make me go to jail: that is, if it IS rape. Therefore, all I need to do is win her over with my charm. I have to seem more amiable. And no, it's not because I want to sleep with her. Well, I am a man: therefore... it would be nice yes, but it's much more than that.

What I desire is for her to gain an interest in me, just like I have in her. I'm not sure what it is, that interests me: considering she just pissed me off. Maybe it's because she seems to have a soft side: that side she showed after I kissed her. Perhaps deep down, she's really nice. This goes back to the word mysterious. I don't completely know what she's like as a person.

An idea came through my mind and I literally jump from the impact. Amu looks at me with confusion and I just wave my hand as to say it's nothing.

"For your actual punishment, I want a page of standards (front and back) saying 'I will not be disrespectful to my classmates and especially to my teacher'." I finish with a grin. At first she groans, but then she smirks and starts writing. Great, what is she up to now?!

* * *

><p><strong>About 10 or 15 minutes later:<strong>

"Done~" she says with a proud look on her face. I take the paper and my mouth drops. This is, not only not what I asked for but is, an erotic story with me and her in it. The funny part is, I read it even though it's not what I asked for.

'_Sliding off her panties stealthily, he looks at her with a lustful expression. She's completely nude now, showing her breasts and womanhood. Her breasts have strawberry pink colored nipples and, this pervert ends up bringing his mouth up to them again._

_He licks one of them gently, while fondling the other one with his free hand. Saliva is slathered over Amu's nips, and she let's out a moan with pleasure. That's like music to Tsukiyomi's ears, and he smirks._

. . . (I skim over some parts, I can feel my face heating up)

_He positions his large erection in front of her entrance, and glances at her. "Are you sure you're fine with this?" He asks. She nods her head and mouths out the words 'please fuck me'. He nods and then continues, and enters his erect dick inside of her vagina_.

. . . (skims some more; trying to prevent my hard on from becoming embarrassingly noticeable)

_"I-I'm going to cum Amu!" he screams. "Me too!" She adds in! "AHHH!~" they both scream out in pleasure as milky white fluid is shared with each other.'_

* * *

><p>"Amu Hinamori... What in the <em>hell<em> was that?" (A/N: Oh Amu~ you're so funny o u o~) I say with my face burning up intensely. "Something to make you 'hard'~" she says seductively. "Hinamori-San, that's very inappropriate for school. Besides, that's not even what I told you to write!" I reprimand. "Come on, sensei~ you know you liked it. Let me see how much 'yours' liked it~" she says, kneeling down before I can protest.

"See~ Obviously you loved it~" she continues while she gropes the hard-on in my pants. "Hinamori-san, you better st-" I start until she unzips my pants and reveals my dick. "Whoa, it's so big~ sen-sei~" she says with an incredibly seductive face. "Y-Yamero!" (Stop) I yell in protest as she starts stroking my large member. It feels amazing, I can't lie. But if she really does have an intention to send me to jail, then this has to stop now.

"S-Stop" I say while holding back the grunt and moan in the back of my throat. "I wonder how Tsukiyomi sensei tastes?" she says with a devilish grin on her face. I gasp in realization of what she's about to do, which she does. She puts my dick in her warm mouth, swirling her tongue around it skillfully. I start to wonder if this is her first time doing this, since she's amazing at it!

Then, I protest once more, "H-Hinamori-San, Stop N-Now!" I say in a firm, yet cracking voice. She ignores my protest and continues bobbing her head up and down, her saliva covering my cock like a blanket! "AHH..." I let out, unintentionally, which I am sure satisfies her devious mind. "Don't!" I manage while breathing heavily. She increases her pace and makes me cum, inside of her mouth. Amu alluringly swallows all of the cum, as I just am frozen with shock.

I'm not sure what I should do next. But I decide it's for the best to dismiss our detention session. "Detention dismissed. I'll see you tomorrow Miss Hinamori." I say with a tone of defeat. "Call me Amu~ sensei" she says with a sexy smile. What the hell is she planning?

* * *

><p>Not even I know what she's planning yet. x3 I'll figure it out. But obviously she's not acting seductive for no reason~! Thanks for reading this chapter, minna~!<p> 


End file.
